Digi-Destiny 02
by Aynslesa
Summary: It's time for the Digi-Destined to take care of a little unfinished business.
1. Mystery Memories

Mystery Memories ****

Digi-Destiny 02

__

#1 Mystery Memories

Chapter One

"Hey, Tai, over here!" 

With a hard kick, the soccer ball sailed towards the caller. It bounced off his chest, hit the ground, and was immediately being dribbled towards the goal. With a hard kick, he attempted to send it flying into the goal, but it was intercepted by another boy, who managed to kick it out of bounds and into an open manhole. "Nice going, Ken. That's the fourth ball we've lost this week."

Ken Ichijouji looked sheepish. "Sorry, Davis."

Davis Motimiya shrugged. "Never mind. It's not really that big of a deal."

"Try telling that to my wallet," Taichi Kamiya said as he walked over to the younger boys. "Buying all those soccer balls has sucked me dry. Why am I the one who always has to replace them?"

"Because you get a employee's discount at the sporting goods store, that why," Davis said, grinning at his mentor. 

Tai's watch beeped, and he looked at it. "Whoops. We better get going if we're going to meet the others for lunch. It's not every day that all the main Digi-Destined get together, you know."

"I still can't believe Willis' and Michael's parents let them come here with Mimi," Davis said as they packed up their stuff and headed for the park. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, then strapped his goggles back in place. "I wonder if Veemon will remember where the park is. I should've brought him along."

Ken shouldered his tote bag. "He wanted to stay behind and help Kari and Gatomon make some snacks." 

Something in the tote bag moved, and Ken opened it slightly. A green head poked out of the top. "He also didn't want to hang around in a tote bag while you three played soccer," Wormmon said, giving Ken his best guilt-trip look. "Everybody knows about the Digimon now. Why do I have to stay in the tote bag?"

"Because the last five times you watched us play soccer you always managed to get hit by the ball," Ken replied. "It was the only way to make sure you didn't get hurt again."

"Besides, I had to leave Agumon with Matt, too, remember?" Tai picked up his own bag and looked at them. "Ready to go?" 

Ken and Davis nodded, and the three – four – of them were on their way to meet up with the others. 

A young man sitting on a bench near the entrance to the park spotted them as they approached. He'd been monitoring the Digi-Destineds' arrivals for the last half hour. These three were the last to come. 

Tai sensed someone behind him, and turned around to see who it was. There was nobody there except a blond-haired man walking down another path, in the opposite direction that they were heading. He shrugged and turned back around to catch up with Davis and Ken.

If he had waited a second longer, he would've seen the young man fade away in a soft, white light. 

But he didn't, and Tai, the Digi-Destined of Courage, forgot about his ominous feeling. 

****

Chapter Two

Three shadowy figures stood around a floating, glowing crystal. "So. It's true. They have no idea who they are." 

They watched the Digi-Destined and their Digimon in the park. They were all there. All of the children. 

"This will make our conquest easier," the second figure said. "If they know nothing about their powers, then they can't fight back. And since they believe that the Digital World is safe, they have no real reason to come here anytime soon."

Its partners nodded. "Our plan is ready to be put into affect."

"You wished to see me, Masters?"

All three figures turned in the direction of the soft, silvery tone. "Ah. Syremon. Yes, we did wish to see you. Do you remember Muertamon?"

Syremon laughed. "Remember that idiot? Of course. His arrogance was his downfall – his overconfidence in his abilities made him actually believe he was a match for the Ultimate Powers."

"We have a job for you," the third figure hissed. "We are ready to begin our final plan, but we need you to keep a few . . . pests . . . out of our way."

"The Chosen Digi-Destined," Syremon said, her eyes narrowing. "The ones who hold the Ultimate Powers." 

"Yes, but they are unaware that they do so, even to this day," the first told her. "I doubt that you will have trouble defeating them. But you don't even have to go that far – just keep them occupied long enough for us to complete the final phase. Do you understand?"

Syremon nodded. "I understand perfectly, My Lord."

"Good. Now go. And don't fail us."

She sniffed. "Like I would ever _dream_ of doing such a thing." A smile appeared on her face. "But if you don't mind – I'd like to take my time with them. Torture them a little."

The second looked interested. It always did love a good example of torture. "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" 

Syremon approached the glowing orb. "I happen to know some of their weaknesses, Royal One," she said. Her eyes shone as she stared at the Digi-Destined. 

Or, more accurately, at four of them. A petite girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a camera around her neck; a purple-haired girl with big round glasses; another, older girl dressed in tennis whites; and the last was a tall girl with curly red hair and a cowgirl hat. Their respective Digimon would also do nicely for what she had in mind. Yes. They would be perfect. 

Syremon laughed to herself as she began to formulate her plan.

This was going to be _so_ much fun!

****

Chapter Three

The picnic was actually going well. It had been nearly a year since all the Digi-Destined had managed to get together under one roof. Well, not _all_ the Digi-Destined, but the ones who had been involved in most of the previous years' exploits. Tai, Sora, Matt, T.K., Joe, Mimi, Kari, Izzy, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Michael, and Willis were all there, as well as their respective Digimon. Willis had brought both of his Digimon, Terriermon _and_ Cocomon. Now that the virus had no control over him, Cocomon was just as sweet and lovable as his brother. 

The Digimon were caught up in an interesting game of tag, leaving the Digi-Destined to sit around the picnic blanket and talk about the old days, back when Digimon weren't so common in the world. 

"Things certainly have changed in the last year," Izzy said, taking a bite out of a chocolate-covered rice ball. "How are things in America?"

Michael shook his head. "It still amazes me every time I see Digimon walking around New York City."

"Yeah," Mimi agreed. "But Palmon and Betamon have made tons of new friends."

Tai nibbled on a serving of sushi, but didn't really join into the conversation. Davis immediately changed to topic to soccer, and while he and Ken were discussing a recent game that had been on television, the Digi-Destined leader just sat there, staring off into space.

"Are you okay, Tai?" 

Tai looked up to see Sora looking at him worriedly. Ever since Sora had begun dating Matt, the two friends hadn't been as close as they'd once been. But Sora could still tell when Tai was feeling down. And now was one of those times. "I'm fine," Tai mumbled. He turned away from the group and watched Agumon argue with Veemon and Betamon about the rules of tag. Apparently, the American Digimon was used to playing it a different way. 

"You're not fine," Sora insisted. "Ever since you arrived, you've been withdrawn and moody. You've barely said an entire sentence. What's bothering you, Tai?"

"Sora, leave him alone," Matt said, looking at her. "If Tai doesn't want to talk about it, Tai doesn't have to talk about it. _I_ don't always feel like talking when something's bothering me, you know."

Tai looked at his best friend gratefully. "Thanks, Matt."

The blond musician shrugged. "It's just the facts, man," he said. His watch beeped then. "Damn," he muttered. "Looks like it's time for my rehearsal. I'll try and make it back here before it gets too late, but I can't make any promises. You coming, Sora?"

Sora shook her head. "I think I'll stick around here for a little while, if you don't mind."

He shrugged. "Your choice. You've made it to every other rehearsal this week, so I don't mind if you miss another." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." Matt stood up and called Gabumon over. They had a brief conversation, and then the other Digimon waved good-bye to his friends and followed his partner out of the park. 

Tai watched them go, and a strange feeling washed over him.

Dread.

Matt and Gabumon were about halfway out of the park when they suddenly noticed something strange. "Is it just me," Gabumon said, "or has it gotten really quit all of a sudden?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah. I can't even hear the others any more. And we're not _that_ far away from them."

There was absolutely no one else in this part of the park. Matt and Gabumon looked around, both of them feeling more than a little nervous. They'd learned from experience that ignoring your instincts wasn't always a good idea. Matt reached into his pocket and clutched his Digivice. "Gabumon, be careful," he said softly. "There's something out there."

"You feel it too?" Gabumon asked nervously. "Matt, I thought there wasn't going to be any more fighting."

"You never know," Matt replied. They waited a few more minutes, but nothing happened. Finally Matt released his hold on the Digivice." I guess we're both just being slightly paranoid," he said with a slight laugh. "Let's get going. I'm late as it is."

Gabumon turned to follow him. 

His shadow leaped up off the ground and wrapped itself around him, knocking him to the ground and choking the air out of him.

Matt heard Gabumon's strangled gasp and spun around. "What the – hey!" he shouted. "Gabumon!" 

He hadn't gotten more than three steps before his own shadow attacked him, pinning his arms to his sides and making it unable for him to reach his Digivice. 

Red spots began to cloud his vision as the creature maintained a chokehold on him. Matt struggled to gasp in air, and he could see that his partner was having just as much trouble. _What's going on?_ he thought frantically. _What are these things?_

Then . . . 

"**Timeless Destiny!**" an unfamiliar voice cried out. A brilliant white light slammed into both shadows, which immediately dissolved. Matt and Gabumon hit the ground, both gasping in air. 

A hand grabbed Matt roughly by his shoulder and hauled him to his feet. "Can you walk?" the newcomer asked.

Matt looked at him, and did a doubletake.

He was a boy, roughly Matt's age, with ragged blond hair. There were white streaks running through it, and he wore a tunic, pants, and a cape with a hood. All of which were in white. Strapped to his side was a large sword, and hanging around his neck was an unfamiliar crest. The same crest was tattooed on his temple. 

Matt suddenly had a strange feeling of deja vu. There was something extremely familiar about this kid – or rather, about what he was wearing. He shrugged it off. "Hey, thanks for the help there," he said.

The kid shook his head. "No time," he said. "If the Shadowmon attacked you, that means _she's_ going after your friends."

"She?" echoed Matt. Then the implication of his words hit him. "Sora!" 

The other kid motioned for Matt to follow him. "Come on," he said. "We don't have much time. Digivolve and follow me."

Matt whipped out his Digivice and looked at Gabumon. "Ready?" he asked.

Gabumon nodded. "Always."

"**Gabumon digivolve to . . . GARURUMON!**"

Tai's Digivice sounded the warning just seconds after Matt and Gabumon had digivolved. It had picked up an unidentified Digimon – which was heading straight for them. 

"Tai, what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"Digimon," he said. "I don't know who. But they're heading this way!" 

Izzy looked at his Digivice. "I'm getting a reading, too."

Ken was already hooking his D3 up to his D-Terminal. "I can't get a good lock on it," he said. "It's moving to fast."

"We don't need a computer," T.K. said, pointing up at the sky. "Look!" 

Coming straight towards them was a massive ball of fire. It seemed to be on a direct crashcourse with the park – or, to be more precise, with the clearing that they were having their picnic in. 

"It's going to hit!" Michael shouted.

But he was wrong. Moments before the fireball would've hit, it suddenly seemed to melt into a somewhat humanoid shape. The figure that landed seemed to be made out of fire and metal, a strange white metal that glowed with an inner light. Her shape was roughly human, but a hooked beak protruded from her face where her mouth and nose should've been, and huge wings erupted from just beneath her shoulder blades. The wings had no feathers, just flames. A tail of fire followed behind her. But nothing she touched seemed to catch fire. 

"Is that a Digimon?" Willis asked uncertainly.

Izzy already had his Digimon Analyzer working. "Uh oh," he said, his voice shaking. "That's Syremon. She's an Ancient Digimon, and was supposedly extinct. Despite her appearances, she isn't an elemental Digimon. Her main attack is Deathforce, which can wipe out a Digimon with one hit."

Syremon smiled, a truly horrifying sight with that beak on her face. "You've done your homework, Child of Kindness. I figured you would. That saves me the time of having to introduce myself."

"What do you want?" Davis asked, his fists clenched tightly. 

"I want to please my masters," she said, smirking. "And in order to do that, I must kill all of you and your Digimon."

"Who sent you?" Tai demanded.

"Ah, the famous Child of Courage," Syremon said, chuckling softly. "I was wondering when I'd get to meet you. Although I know you won't be much of a challenge now." Her eyes began to glow. "**Death –**"

"**Howling Blaster!**" Garurumon's attack caught her off guard, and she ceased her own. The Howling Blaster slammed into her, but didn't do any good. Mostly it just stunned her slightly. And that was more from surprise rather than the actual attack. 

"Where did you come from?" Syremon managed after a minute. "My Shadowmon should've been able to take care of you!"

"They almost did. But I got there just in time."

It was the newcomer. He, too, was riding atop Garurumon, and jumped off as he spoke. He unsheathed his sword and glared at Syremon. "It's been a while. Last time I saw you, you were eating out of Muertamon's hand."

Syremon looked offended. "Muertamon was an idiot," she snapped. "And you don't fool me, Dakota. I know you're not really here. That power of yours is just an illusion, as is that sword. It may have fooled my Shadowmon into disappearing, but it won't fool me. After all, I'm the one who killed you."

Dakota glared at her. "Get out of here, Syremon. You don't have any business with the Digi-Destined. They haven't done anything to you."

"Oh, they've done a ton of things," she replied. "They just don't remember."

Dakota glanced at the Digi-Destined, who were watching this exchange uncertainly. 

"What's going on?" Tai asked Matt nervously. 

Matt shrugged. "Garurumon and I were attacked by a couple of shadows – Shadowmon, I guess. This guy, Dakota, saved us. That's all I know."

Shadowmon. The name seemed to trigger something in Tai's memory. He had an image of a Digimon, similar to Garurumon but with different coloring, wrapped in a cocoon made entirely of shadows. They were trying to choke it. And he heard a voice, shouting for someone to do something . . . T.K.'s voice . . . and another, a female voice, coming from up above . . . Then the image was gone, and Tai was brought back to the scene in front of him.

Syremon and Dakota were now just staring at each other. "She isn't going to back off," Dakota said. "Taichi, I'd recommend a digivolution right about now."

Tai nodded. "Hear that, everyone? Digivolve!"

****

"Agumon digivolve to . . . GREYMON!"

"Biyomon digivolve to . . . BIRDRAMON!"

"Patamon digivolve to . . . ANGEMON!"

"Gomomon digivolve to . . . IKKAKKUMON!"

"Palmon digivolve to . . . TOGEMON!"

"Tentomon digivolve to . . . KABUTERIMON!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve . . . NEFERTIMON, the Angel of Light!"

"Veemon digivolve to . . . X-VEEMON!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to . . . AQUILAMON!"

"Armadillomon digivolve . . . ANKYLOMON!"

"Wormmon digivolve to . . . STINGMON!"

"Betamon digivolve to . . . SEADRAMON!"

"Terriermon digivolve to . . . GARGOMON!"

"**Cocomon digivolve to . . . DARKGARGOMON!**"

Syremon looked at the fifteen Digimon. "I'm impressed," she said with false sincerity. "You do realize that none of you stand a chance against me, don't you?" Her eyes started to glow. "**Deathforce!**"

A powerful energy wave washed over the assembled Digimon. Immediately, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Seadramon, Gargomon, and DarkGargomon were reverted back to their Rookie forms. The other Digimon stayed Champion (and in Nefertimon's case, Armored), but were badly drained. 

Syremon stared at the remaining Champions. _The Deathforce had a lesser effect on them,_ she realized. _Is it because of _them? She frowned. _Then why were X-Veemon and Stingmon be spared? _

"What happened?" Cody wondered as he knelt next to his Digimon. 

Armadillomon stood up shakily. "I don't know," he said. "One minute, everything was fine, and the next I was suddenly feeling my strength being sucked out of me. I couldn't stay Champion."

"Me, neither," Hawkmon said. 

Betamon, Terriermon, and Cocomon echoed the same thoughts. The five of them hadn't been able to keep it up. 

__

Another shot and they'll be finished, Dakota thought, looking at the ones who were still standing. "Can you guys attack?" he shouted to them.

Tai looked at Greymon. "What do you say?"

Greymon drew in a deep breath. "**NOVA BLAST!**"

A huge fireball shot out of his mouth . . . and faded away before it even reached Syremon. 

She threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, this is too much!" she said hysterically. "The greatest heroes in all the Digital World, reduced to . . . to this!" Her eyes started to glow again. "One more time now. **DEATHFORCE!**" 

"No!" Kari cried. "Nefertimon, look out!" 

The attack hit, and took effect. All of the Digimon were now back to their weaker states. And obviously those wouldn't be of any use against Syremon. 

They were in big trouble.

Dakota muttered something under his breath. 

It happened way too fast for anyone to realize what had happened. One minute they were standing in front of Syremon, thinking that this was the end, and the next a huge Digiportal opened up beneath them. They fell through, and that was the last thing they remembered. 

Syremon looked at where they'd stood. "Damn you, Dakota."

****

Chapter Four

"Where are we?" Yolei groaned as she sat up and looked around. Or, rather, _tried_ to look around. The room that she and her friends had landed in was completely pitch-black. Then she realized she couldn't even see her friends. "Ken? Kari? Mimi? Cody?"

"How about Davis?" Davis asked as he struggled to get out from underneath her. "Yolei, you're heavy. Get off."

Yolei moved immediately. "Geez, Davis, why didn't you tell me that was you?" 

One by one, she could hear the other Digi-Destined and their Digimon begin to move around. "Yolei? Wormmon?"

That was when Yolei realized what she was leaning against. "Sorry, Wormmon," she said to the Insect Digimon. "We're over here, Ken!" 

"Where's 'here'?"

"Um . . . beat's me. Anybody have a flash light?"

"Hold on!" Agumon said from a corner. "**Pepper Breath!**" 

The fireball hit a point on the wall, and immediately lit up a torch. Agumon fired a couple more before he was completely exhausted, and fortunately got enough torches going that they could more or less see where they were.

There wasn't much to see. It was a giant room made of stone, and there was absolutely nothing in it. Just them. "Hey, where's that other kid?" Sora wondered, looking around. 

Tai looked around from his corner as well. Sure enough, the mystery kid was nowhere to be found. "This is weird," he muttered. "I feel like I know this place."

Agumon nodded from his point beside Tai. "I get the same feeling."

"Oww," moaned Armadillomon. "I feel like I just got run over by a stampede."

Cody looked at what his Digimon had landed on. "No wonder," he said. "You landed on this big metal ring. I bet that had to hurt."

Izzy looked around and noticed that there were about four other metal rings hammered into the ground besides the one Cody had identified. _Weird_, he thought. _What is this place? And why am I getting a bad case of deja vu? _

Willis had grabbed a torch and was busy looking at the walls with Terriermon and Cocomon. "Izzy, come look at this," he called over to the older boy. "Look at this symbol. Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Izzy peered at the strange symbol etched into the wall and tried to make the best of what little light he had. Then his eyes widened. "That's the Crest of Courage!" he practically shouted with shock. "Tai, get over here!" 

Tai was at his side in a flash. "Look at this," Izzy said. "That looks _identical_ to the Crest of Courage."

"It could just be a marking of it," Matt said, coming over to join them. "The Crests were all destroyed, remember, Izzy?"

Tai reached out and pressed his hand against the smooth wall, right in the middle of the Crest marking. He closed his eyes, seemingly without realizing he was doing so. He felt strangely calm. 

"Tai, what are you doing?!" Davis yelped, grabbing his mentor's arm and pulling him away from the wall. Tai opened his eyes immediately, and stared at the now glowing symbol. The eerie orange glow seemed to flicker. 

Then a bright beam shot out from the wall and landed someplace in the middle of the room. All of the Digi-Destined jumped back and pressed themselves against the walls, staring in surprise. "What's going on?" Michael whispered. 

From the spot where the beam had hit, a strange orange figure began to take shape. At first it was just a useless blob of light, then it began to thin out and grow taller. Finally it took on the form of a human. 

It glowed brightly, and then the glow faded. In its place stood a boy a few years older than Tai, maybe around Joe's age. He had brown hair, and brown eyes, and bore a sharp resemblance to Tai. His clothing was like something out of a samurai movie, and you could tell that he knew what he was doing from the way he carried himself. He gazed around the room, a little startled, but nothing more.

"I wasn't aware that there were so many Digi-Destined," he said, his voice echoing slightly. "Times certainly have changed from when the team used to _only_ be eight."

"There's actually more," Izzy said for no particular reason. "Almost everyone in the world had a partner Digimon now."

This certainly surprised the other boy, but he didn't comment on it. He looked at each of the Digi-Destined, nodding slightly to himself. He paused when he looked at Davis, then focused his attention on Tai. "It's good to see you again, Taichi."

Tai was startled. "Do I . . . know you?" 

The other boy looked slightly hurt. "You should. Because of you, I'm dead."

Everyone gasped.

Immediately he held up his hands to calm them down. "Don't get me wrong – I'm _grateful_ to be dead! After all, we can't have two Digi-Destined of Courage wandering around in the world, can we?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Tai said.

The boy frowned. "Hang on." He turned to something in the one dark corner of the room. "You! You were supposed to fill them in before you dragged them back here! Gennai isn't going to be too happy that you unsealed the Temple again in the first place, you know!" 

__

Oh, be quiet, Makoto. Like I had a choice. Syremon was in the real world.

"What was that?!" yelped T.K, who just happened to be the closest to that corner. He jumped away from it and stumbled back into Kari, who thankfully managed to keep him upright. 

Matt frowned. "Dakota?" he asked uncertainly.

__

In the flesh. Well, okay, not really. I can only materialize in the real world, and in the Great Hall. Just like Makoto can only appear in the Temple of the Ancients.

"The Temple of the what?" everyone exclaimed.

Makoto sighed. "I guess I have to go back to the beginning. It would've been better if you original eight knew what was going on, but I can see that some things can't be helped." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

__

You might want to sit down for this. He can talk for a while.

"You shut up," Makoto snapped. Then he turned back to his audience. "A long time ago, there used to be a team of Digi-Destined called the Originals. They consisted of myself, Kaede Takenouchi, Shigeru Takaishi, Mamoru Ishida, Leiko Yagami, Kozou Kido, Akane Tachikawa, and Gen Izumi. There were two other Digi-Destined, but they weren't really part of our team. I'll get to them later. 

"Each of us had our own Digimon, as you probably figure. They became known as the Desti-Digimon, and are quite possibly the most powerful Digimon that ever existed. But over a thousand years ago, we were defeated and killed by a Virus Digimon by the name of Muertamon."

Tai stiffened. _That name . . . why do I get the feeling I already know this story?_

"Muertamon killed us Digi-Destined, and imprisoned the Desti-Digimon. A thousand years later, he resurrected the souls of me and my team and turned us into the Inversed-Destined. That was about five years ago. Our task was to destroy the current team of Digi-Destined and help Muertamon gain control over the Ultimate Powers of the Digital World. He almost succeeded, but we Inversed had a change of heart, and ended up helping the Digi-Destined before we were killed again. 

"The second team managed to call upon the Ultimate Powers and defeat Muertamon, but their victory was short-lived. They had to give up their powers and were sent back in time to a point where they had to yet change destiny again. And in the process, they wound up losing all of their memories of those battles."

"_All _of their memories?" Joe asked.

Makoto nodded. "All of them."

__

In case you haven't figured it out yet, he's talking about you.

"Who's telling this story, me or you?" Makoto snapped, glaring at the corner. "For once in your afterlife, would you just listen to me?"

__

Why? You were never much of a leader, Makoto Kamiya. So why should I listen to you?

"Would you rather I go get Gennai? Because I can do that, you know."

__

How about you just explain the situation? I'll_ go get Gennai. He's my best friend, after all._

Makoto rolled his eyes and turned back to the stunned group. "Muertamon worked for these ancient beings called the Triumvirite. That's just one of their many names, of course. But the point that I'm trying to make is that they aren't happy. They want to destroy the Digital World and the Real World. They've tried several times, the most recent being MaloMyotismon. Boy, did _that _plan backfire. Syremon's their latest, although she's been around for a long time."

"So what do you want with us?" Mimi demanded. "We've never even heard of all of this before!"

Makoto looked at Tai. "Really? So, you haven't told them about the dreams, Taichi?"

****

Chapter Five

Kari looked at her older brother. "What dreams, Tai? What's he talking about?"

Tai stared at Makoto, his gaze steady as he tried to sort out his words. "They weren't dreams, were they?" he asked after a few minutes. "They were memories."

Makoto nodded. "In all probability, yes. What did you see?" 

"People," Tai said, folding his arms across his chest and staring at the ground. "People who looked like my friends. And Digimon that I'd never seen before. They had the Crests tattooed on their bodies. There were places, some I'd been too, and others that I'd never even heard of. I kept seeing a bright orange light."

"A sword?" Makoto continued. "A huge sword that seemed to large to hold, and yet there were images of you wielding it like a second arm? What else?"

"There was this one Digimon," Tai said. "He looked like a Dragon Digimon. The Crest of Courage was on his wing. And then, as I watched, he changed. One of his forms looked like a cross between WarGreymon and this dragon type. Then he began to change again, to WarGreymon, then MetalGreymon, Greymon, until he was Agumon. It was so strange.

"And I also had flashes. Of us, all of us, in situations that I know we've never been in. There was this thing floating in the sky, a huge monolith or something, and another Digimon. He reminded me of Apoclymon or something. The dreams always seem to end the same way, too. A huge Dragon-type, different from the one with the Crest of Courage, telling me that I have to go back. That time moved forward too quickly." He looked at Makoto again. "And that's when I wake up."

"Tai, why didn't you tell us about this?" Sora asked, frowning.

"I'm the leader," Tai said, shrugging. "Leaders aren't allowed to admit that they might be going insane."

"Bull," Davis spat, glaring at Tai. "You shouldn't keep things like this from us, Tai. Secrets don't work when you're dealing with the Digital World."

Makoto held up his hands. "Now is not the time to argue," he said. "Tai, you're right in saying that what you dreamed are actually memories – memories of a timeline that apparently you eight originals don't remember. Now I'll fill you in on the holes.

"The people you saw where myself and the other Inversed-Destined, and the Digimon were our partner Digimon, the Desti-Digimon. They were sealed away in eight Sacred Places: The Temple of the Ancients, the Caves of Ai, Infinity Mountain, the Forest of Tears, Mirage Lake, the Crater of Ken, the Coliseum, and the Great Sphinx. You freed them from their confinements. The sword was the Sword of Courage, one of ten Destiny Weapons. Each Weapon works with a Crest to bring out its full potential. Part of that is the Destiny Digivolve, sort of like the DNA Digivolve that many of you are familiar with. 

"Each Desti-Digimon Destiny Digivolved with the other Digimon of their Crest to create a new Digimon. And then these new Digimon digivolved with their Digi-Destined partners to release the Ultimate Powers."

"Time out!" Yolei said. "You're saying that now _humans_ can digivolve?"

"Only the ten with the Crests," Makoto replied.

"Ten?" Ken frowned. "But I thought there were only nine Crests. And besides which – aren't they all destroyed?"

Makoto sighed. "Yeah, the Crests were all destroyed. But there are ten. The last is Destiny, and it's not considered a Virtue Crest like the others. Destiny is something of a rogue. Dakota was the original Digi-Destined of Destiny."

__

You can all applaud now if you'd like.

"Be quiet," Makoto said. He returned his attention to the kids. "Right now you're in the Temple of the Ancients. In a minute I'll show you the way out of here, but you need to listen to what I say next. The Triumvirite, who are the reason the Ultimate Powers and the Crests were created in the first place, has sent Syremon to try and stop you while they complete their plan. None of us are sure what that plan is. You need to go to the Great Hall, which lies on the northernmost point of the continent of Server. There you will find the last two Desti-Digimon, who were sealed away not by Muertamon, but by the Triumvirite themselves. Only the Digi-Destined of Kindness and Destiny can unlock the door to the Great Hall. That will be the beginning of your journey."

"Journey?" Michael asked. "What sort of journey?"

"To find the rest of the Weapons, and regain the Ultimate Powers," Makoto replied. "As I said, there are eight Sacred Places – nine if you count the Great Hall. If you need answers, go there. My friends will be waiting to help you. Dakota will be waiting for you in the Hall." 

"Do all of us have to go?" Mimi asked. "You said there were ten Crests, but there's more than ten of us."

"The Digi-Destined of Destiny has yet to be discovered," Makoto replied. "We've deduced that it's either Michael, Yolei, Cody, Willis, or Davis, but beyond that we don't know. So all of you will have to go."

Tai looked at his friends. "How do you guys feel about this?" he asked.

One by one, and slowly, they all nodded.

Makoto smiled. "Great." He pointed to one wall, and it glowed orange. Then an opening appeared. On the other side was daylight. "There's your way out. Go. And if you can, find Gennai. He'll be a great help to you, I promise. Good luck, Digi-Destined."

****

Chapter Six

"So this is the Digital World," Willis said in awe. 

"That's right – I forgot that you've never been here," Davis said as he walked beside his friend. "You like it?"

Willis nodded emphatically. "Definitely. It's very different from the Real World, right, Terriermon?" 

Terriermon nodded from his perch on Willis' head. Cocomon pranced alongside his Digi-Destined and his brother, humming off-key as he looked around. He didn't talk much. "It's great, Willis," Terriermon said. 

"Hey, Tai, how far north is this Great Hall place, anyway?" Davis called up to the front of the line. 

Tai shrugged. "How should I know, Davis? I've never heard of it before now."

"Yeah, but, well, you've had those dreams."

"Which mean nothing to me," Tai replied. "Sure, Makoto said they were memories, and I'm inclined to believe them, but they really didn't make that much sense. I can't explain any of it."

Agumon looked up at his partner. "You don't seem like yourself, Tai," he said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Tai said. "Just fine."

Suddenly Matt grabbed Tai's arm and pulled him to a stop. "Hold up, everyone," he said. "Something doesn't feel right." He looked at his best friend. "Is it just me, or are we being watched?"

Tai frowned and looked around. "I think it might be just you, Matt."

"It's not," Izzy said with absolute certainty. "I get the same feeling."

"Me, too," T.K. agreed. "Someone's definitely watching us."

The Digi-Destined and their Digimon looked around nervously, scanning the forest but not really seeing anything. Matt, Izzy, and T.K. were positive that they were being watched, but there wasn't any physical evidence to prove it. Still, they'd all learned to trust instincts, their own and each other's. 

Wormmon pressed closer to Ken. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this," he said. 

Ken nodded. "Me, too. How about you, Cody?" He looked over to the right where the younger boy had been walking, and did a double-take. Cody wasn't there anymore. "Cody? Cody?!" 

"Mimi!" Michael exclaimed. "She's gone!" 

"Joe's gone, too," Sora realized. "And Gomomon as well." 

"What's going on?" Matt asked shakily. "Where'd they –"

"Matt?" Tai started to ask why he hadn't finished his sentence, when he realized that both Matt and Gabumon had disappeared. "Damn!" 

"Matt!" T.K. shouted. "Where'd he go? Tai, where'd he go?"

"I have no idea," Tai replied. "He was here just a second ago, I swear."

"Let's start moving," Kari suggested. "And maybe we should hold hands or something, to make sure we don't get separated."

"Good idea," Davis agreed. "I'll hold both your hands, just in case, Kari."

"Not funny, Davis," Kari said, frowning. She grabbed T.K. and Gatomon. Patamon settled himself on T.K.'s head. "Come on." 

In a line, they started to move through the forest. Every couple of minutes, Tai would stop and glance back to do a headcount. The first couple of times seemed to keep everyone together. Then . . . 

"Izzy! Tentomon! They just . . . disappeared!" Yolei exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks. Izzy and Tentomon had been right in front of her, and they'd just faded away. "They were here, and then they weren't. They're gone!" 

__

That makes ten, Tai thought. _Cody, Armadillomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomomon, Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, and Tentomon. What's going on?_

"Guys, this isn't good," Davis said. "What if we all just keep disappearing?"

Tai turned around to tell Davis to stop worrying and start thinking when he noticed something. "Davis, weren't Willis, Michael and Ken right behind you?" he asked.

Davis spun around, and sure enough, the others were gone. 

"You idiot!" Yolei shouted, spinning around to glare daggers at him. "How in the world could you have let Ken disappear like that?" 

"_Let_ him?!" Davis looked indignant. "I didn't _let_ him disappear – I didn't even know he had!" 

"Hey, come on, Davis, calm down," Veemon said, clutching his hand. "Don't go getting your knickers in a twist."

Davis looked confused. "What are knickers?"

"Never mind," Veemon said. "The important thing that we . . . Hawkmon? Yolei?"

"Oh, great, not again," groaned Tai. He looked at Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Sora, Biyomon, Kari Gatomon, Patamon and T.K., the only ones still remaining. "Come on, everyone – has _anyone_ seen anything?" 

Nine heads swayed from side-to-side in negative answers. 

Make that three. 

Sora, Biyomon, Agumon, and Tai stared, wide-eyed. "They just vanished," Sora said shakily. "Tai, _what _is going on here?" 

"I wish I knew, Sora," Tai replied. "I really wish I knew."

"Tai! Sora!" 

The familiar voice made the four of them turn to look down the path. Hurrying towards them was a man wearing a long white robe trimmed with tan. He looked a lot younger than the one-hundred year old man he'd seemed to be four years earlier. A year hadn't made much of a difference since the last time they'd seen him.

"Gennai," Tai said with relief. "Thank God. Maybe you can help us."

Gennai slowed to a stop and looked around. "I could've sworn there were more of you coming," he said. 

"There were," Tai replied. "But they disappeared. We don't know where the others are."

Gennai paled considerably, then cursed under his breath. "They've already started."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"The Triumvirite." 

****

Chapter Seven

"Gennai, what exactly _are_ the Triumvirite?" Tai demanded, folding his arms over his chest and looking at the other man. "And would you _please_ fill us in on what's going on?"

Gennai sighed and leaned against a tree. "I don't know exactly what's going on. What I do know is this: one hundred years ago, a great evil appeared in the Digital World, but it wasn't _from_ the Digital World. We're not quite sure how it came here, or why it won't leave. But it decided that it wanted to take this world for whatever purpose it had. This evil dispatched its minions, beginning with a Digimon called Muertamon. The first team of Digi-Destined was established to stop this evil. I was the Digi-Destined of Kindness, and that's how I came to be in the Digital World.

"The other nine Digi-Destined eventually died at the hands of Muertamon, but for some reason I was spared. I was able to seal Muertamon into his own monolith with the aid of an Ancient Digimon named Nebulamon. Nebulamon ended up disappearing because of it, and I was left to wander the Digital World. I eventually became part of it. 

"Four years ago, Muertamon returned to this world to try and redeem himself with the Triumvirite. He decided to use his talents of death manipulation to bring back the original Digi-Destined and destroy the new team – you. With me so far?"

Sora nodded. "Makoto explained all of this in the Temple. You aren't telling us anything new."

"Yeah," Agumon said. "What happened four years ago that was so important, anyway? I mean, if none of us remember, why are these Triumvirite things so desperate to try and stop us?"

"Because while none of you remember what happened, the timeline that occurred still _technically_ existed," Gennai explained. "If it hadn't, I wouldn't remember what happened. While for you, you went straight from the battle with Piedmon to the battle with Apoclymon – both of whom we now know worked for the Triumvirite – for me, there was a large stretch of time between those two moments. And you still have the power within you that you gained from that time. The power to digivolve – the Ultimate Powers."

"But we could always digivolve," Biyomon protested.

Gennai shook his head. "You're not understanding me. I meant that the _Digi-Destined_ had gained the power to digivolve . . . with their Digimon. It's a complicated process that none of us have been able to explain, but somehow, you were able to do it. But you needed a few helpful items.

"One: The Sacred Places. Two: The Desti-Digimon. Three: The Digivices and the Crests combined. Four: The Destiny Weapons. And the fifth key was, apparently, yourselves. Not just any Digi-Destined can use these powers. We Originals certainly couldn't. For whatever reason, we lacked the necessities." Gennai frowned slightly. "Actually, Dakota _was_ able to call upon his powers, but they ended up killing him. But then, the powers of Destiny always were a little peculiar."

"Once again, this brings me back to my original question: What's going on?" Tai asked tightly. "Where are our friends, Gennai?"

"Wherever the Triumvirite has decided to send them," Gennai replied. "But that's not the important thing."

"It _isn't_?!"

"The important thing is that when Dakota brought you back here to the Digital World, he ended up sealing Syremon into the Real World. That crazed lunatic is now free to do whatever she wants, and I guarantee that it won't be pretty. You need to get back there ASAP." 

Sora paled. "That . . . thing is still there? How do we get back?"

"You don't," Gennai replied. "Not without a little help. You can't fight Syremon on your own – are you forgetting how easily she defeated your Digimon before?"

"Why," Tai started, "do I get the feeling you're just talking us in circles, Gennai? We need to find Kari and the others before we do anything. We can't just leave them here."

"You leave them up to me," Gennai said. "Right now, you're job is to get back to Japan. The two of you are the Digi-Destined of Courage and Love, and you're linked. Deep within Agumon and Biyomon are the spirits of Dracomon and Dragumon, the Desti-Digimon of Courage and Love. You four may not remember them, but they were a big help four years ago. 

"If you can manage to Destiny-Digivolve into the combined forms that you shared with them, then you can definitely get back to Japan without any trouble. Together, Courage and Love are an unstoppable team, and Syremon wouldn't stand a chance."

"Why do I get the feeling there's a but coming up?" Sora muttered.

"But in order to manage this digivolution, you're going to need something very important. The Crests."

"Which were destroyed four years ago," snapped Tai. "Gennai, this is ridiculous!" 

"Actually, they _weren't_ destroyed," Gennai said calmly. "Merely sealed. Both the Crest of Courage and the Crest of Love are sealed away in the Caves of Ai, which lie to the east of the Temple of the Ancients. We had to seal them together to prevent the Triumvirite from destroying them. The same with the other Crest pairings: Sincerity and Friendship, Knowledge and Reliability, Hope and Light, and Kindness and Destiny. They're all sealed away together in different locations. 

"I can take you to the Caves of Ai, but after that you're on your own. The two of you _must_ return to Japan to stop Syremon before it's too late." Gennai smiled at Sora. "And don't worry about Matt and the others. I'll find them – I promise you that. I can assure you that at this moment, they aren't in any grave danger."

"How can you be so sure?" demanded Tai.

Gennai regarded the younger boy with a grave expression. "Because, Taichi Kamiya, if they were, then all hell would've broken loose by now. You kids still haven't realized just how connected to the Digital World you really are. One of the main reasons so many Digimon fight to protect you is because without you, there would _be_ no Digital World.

"Without you . . . we'd all die."

****

Chapter Eight 

"The Caves shouldn't be too far from here," Gennai called over his shoulder. 

Tai and Sora struggled up the hill after him and their Digimon. "I swear, Agumon must be half mountain goat," Tai sighed. "Soccer builds up all the wrong muscles."

Sora climbed easily enough, but she seemed to be lost in her own little world. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tai asked with concern. "You don't seem to be yourself."

She shrugged. "It's nothing," she replied absently.

"Worried about Matt, huh?" he asked offhandedly. "Me, too."

She looked at him, surprised. 

He stopped and turned to face her. "Sora, Matt's my best friend. You don't have to look at me like that. Just because . . ." He looked up at the sky and tried to sort his thoughts and his words before he actually spoke. "Just because you chose him, and not me, doesn't mean I hate him or anything. I'd still put my life on the line, for both of you. I always have, I always will." Tai smiled at her. "I just have to get used to disappointment."

Sora blushed slightly. "Thanks, Tai," she said. "That means a lot to me."

"Tai, Sora, come here!" Biyomon called from the top of the hill. "You have to see this!"

They hurried up the rest of the slope and joined the other three. That was when they realized that they hadn't just been climbing a hill – they'd been climbing a hill with a cliff on the other side. And at the bottom of the cliff was a deep bay that seemed to glow red. "Whoa," breathed Tai. "I thought water was blue, even in the Digital World."

"It started glowing when Biyomon made it to the top," Agumon said.

"That glow marks the Caves of Ai," Gennai explained. "It reacted to Biyomon, since she is Sora's partner and the current Digimon of Love. We don't have much further to go."

"How are we supposed to get down there?" Sora asked. "You didn't mention that this place was underwater, Gennai."

"The entrance isn't," Gennai replied. He pointed to a spot in the cliffside. "With the tide out, the cave entrance is visible. It's large enough for Birdramon to fly in."

"Oh." Sora pulled her Digivice out of her pocket and turned to Biyomon. "Your turn, Bi."

"**Biyomon digivolve to . . . BIRDRAMON!**" 

After that, is was easy for the firebird to glide down to the cave entrance and make it inside. Birdramon found a dry patch in the cave, and the others slid off of her. "Where to now?" Tai asked.

"This way," Birdramon said with absolute conviction, heading deeper into the cave. Sora stared after her Digimon for a minute, then followed without a word.

"Is it just me, or has Birdramon been . . .glowing ever since we got in this cave?" Agumon whispered to Tai.

Tai had noticed the eerie red glow around Birdramon as well. "It's not just you," he said. "I noticed it, too. Gennai?"

"I think Dragumon is sensing that she's come home," Gennai said. "Remember what I told you, that the Desti-Digimon's spirits are connected with your Digimon? Well, it seems the Caves of Ai are awakening Dragumon's spirit. Tell me, Agumon, when you were in the Temple of the Ancients – did you feel different?"

Agumon thought hard for a few minutes. "Kind of. When we first got there, I felt disoriented, but then it seemed like I could've guided anyone through that place if I had to. It was strange."

"But you didn't glow," Tai pointed out.

"I didn't glow," agreed Agumon. 

"Different Digimon react differently," Gennai said. "Dracomon, I know, was chained in the Temple. He probably didn't have many fond memories of the place. Dragumon, I think, was only sealed. Ah. Here we are."

Blocking the way was a huge slab of concrete. Etched on the slab was the symbol of the Crest of Love. "Great," Tai said. "Now what?"

"I know," Sora said softly. She stepped towards the slab and pressed her hand briefly against the Crest symbol. Stepping back, she watched with satisfaction as the symbol began to glow. "It's just like at the Temple, Tai."

A beam of red light erupted from the center of the Crest and hit a point a few feet from them. Just like before, the light took the same of a human, although this one was a girl. It expanded, then disappeared. In its place stood a petite girl with long red hair and a cocky expression on her face. "About time," she said. "I've been waiting for you all. I'm Kaede Takenouchi, former Digi-Destined of Love."

__

I knew that, Tai realized. It was the memories at work again. Gennai placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded – he could tell what Tai had realized. 

"Kaede, it's good to see you again," Gennai said, although to Tai and Sora it sounded slightly forced. "You know why we're here."

Kaede nodded. "The Crests." She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. Instantly two small lights, red and orange, floated in front of her. They melted into the Crests and Tags that each child had had before they'd been destroyed by Apoclymon. "Here they are – signed, sealed, and delivered. Try not to let them get crushed this time."

Sora glanced at Tai and rolled her eyes, and Tai couldn't help but smile. Gennai gave him a little push, and he stepped forward, his arm reaching for the Crest of Courage.

As his hand approached, Agumon began to glow orange. "Hey!" he cried. "What's happening?!" 

"Agumon!" Tai let his arm drop, and he spun around to look at his Digimon. Instantly the orange glow disappeared. 

"Don't get distracted," Gennai said encouragingly. "It's okay, Tai. What's happening is perfectly natural. Agumon's just reacting to the Crest."

Tai looked at Agumon.

"It didn't hurt," Agumon said. "It felt like . . . well, power. I think."

"Let's try it again, Tai," Sora said. She was already looking at her Crest. 

"Right." Tai took another deep breath and reached for his Crest of Courage. Beside him, Sora did the same with the Crest of Love. 

Birdramon and Agumon both began to glow.

Tai and Sora closed their hands over their Crest. 

The entire cave was filled with red and orange light. 

__

Now, Gennai thought.

****

"Agumon Alternate Digivolve to . . . DRACOMON –The Firestorm of Courage!" 

****

"Birdramon Alternate Digivolve to . . . DRAGUMON – The Changing Tides of Love!" 

Chapter Nine

"_Alternate_ Digivolve?!" Triumvirite One gasped, watching the scene unfold in the crystals. "_What_ is that?" 

Triumvirite Two looked at the crystals disdainfully, and didn't seem to be overly concerned. "Oh, didn't you know? When the Ultimate Powers were denounced, the Desti-Digimon remained a part of the newer partners. With the combination of the Crests, they can be reawakened."

One glared at Two. "No, I _didn't_ know that. Why didn't someone try to prevent this?"

Two sighed. "There was nothing we could do. Gennai and his people have been working day and night to prevent us from finding the Crests. By placing them in the Sacred Places, they were untouchable."

"Now they can call the Ultimate Powers, fool!" 

"No." One and Two looked over at Triumvirite Three, who until now had been silent. "You forget, One, that they need _all_ the Keys to summon the Ultimate Powers. And we have the Destiny Weapons."

Three motioned to a small alcove off to the side of the room, which lit up. There, laid out perfectly in a glass case, were ten weapons: The Sword of Courage, the Arrows of Love, the Boomerangs of Friendship, the Magic of Hope, the Scythe of Reliability, the Chakram of Sincerity, the Staff of Knowledge, the Whip of Light, the Sword of Destiny, and the Crossbow of Kindness. Each weapon gleamed in the artificial light, but lacked their special glow that only the Digi-Destined could bring out of them. 

One managed to look sheepish. "I did forget. It's been so long since we intercepted them. But still – there must be _some_ way to make certain that they won't be able to call the Powers. They've already done it once."

Two wasn't worried. "Quit worrying about the Digi-Destined and focus on the task at hand. We're so close to achieving our goal. All we need now is the final item, and we're done. We can implement our plan."

Three nodded. "Yes. Syremon is still in the true world – send her after it. It'll keep her occupied."

"She already screwed up once," One muttered. "Why should we give her a second chance?"

"She did _not_ screw up," Two said sharply. "We didn't foresee that the spirit of the Original Digi-Destined of Destiny would make it to the true world."

"We should be focusing on the Digi-Destined!" insisted One. "They're here, in the Digital World! They pose the biggest threat to us – they always have!"

Three sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can oversee the destruction of the Digi-Destined, One. They are now split up among the Digital World. See for yourself."

The massive crystal split into six parts. In one, Tai and Sora were visible. In the next, Matt and Mimi. Then Izzy and Joe. T.K. and Kari. Davis and Ken. Yolei and Michael. Willis and Cody. All of them confused and worried about what had happened to them. 

"With them split up, it should be easy for you to deal with them," Three said. "Think you can handle it?"

One smiled. "Of course.

"Leave everything to me."

****

To be continued in:

Digi-Destiny 02

__

#2 Here There Be Dragons


	2. Here There Be Dragons

Digi-Destiny 02 ****

Digi-Destiny 02

__

#2 Here There Be Dragons

Chapter One

Sora and Tai stared up at their newly digivolved Digimon. "You're . . . from my dreams," Tai breathed, looking up at the fiery red dragon that had taken the place of Agumon. 

"Dreams?" Dracomon asked, confused. "Taichi, don't you remember who I am?"

"They don't remember anything, Dracomon," Gennai said, stepping over to the foursome. "Their memories were erased after they denounced the Ultimate Powers and went back in time."

The aqua dragon standing next to Dracomon gasped when she saw Gennai. "Gennai! You look as young as you did a thousand years ago! What happened?"

"When the Digital World was reconfigured after the battle with Apoclymon, I was reconfigured as well," replied Gennai. "But that's not important."

"It isn't?" the aqua dragon asked, slightly confused.

"No, it isn't, Dragumon," snapped Kaede's spirit. "You're needed again."

Dragumon rolled her eyes. "Oh. It's you, Kaede."

"You get the feeling they aren't happy to see each other?" Sora muttered to Tai. 

"Does someone want to fill us in on what's going on?" Tai asked. "Who are these two? And what happened to Agumon and Birdramon?"

"I should think that much was obvious," Kaede sighed. "Then again, I forget who I'm talking to. Obviously our replacements weren't as educated as we were, Gennai."

"Knock off the insults, Kaede," Gennai said stiffly, "and get to the point. I was under the assumption that Dracomon and Dragumon could hear everything that went on, even when they were Agumon and Birdramon."

"We all were," Kaede replied. "Guess we were wrong." She turned to the two Desti-Digimon. "You two were combined with Agumon and Biyomon to create your Mega forms, Volcanmon and Tsunamon. Remember?"

"Yes," Dracomon said, his reptilian eyes narrowed. "Don't talk to us as if we're children, Kaede."

Kaede ignored him and continued. "Anyway, after that whole episode with Muertamon, which you hopefully remember, the Digi-Destined denounced their powers and went back in time to defeat Apoclymon and fix everything the Dark Masters screwed up. As a result, the timeline involving the Ultimate Powers was erased, leaving only us Originals to remember anything. 

"Meanwhile, the Triumvirite were getting stronger. They managed to steal the Destiny Weapons, and would've taken the Crests if we hadn't figured out a way to seal the Crests in the Sacred Places, making it possible for _only_ the Digi-Destined to get to them. When they come in contact with the Crests, their Digimon should instantly Alternate-Digivolve into their Desti-Digimon counterparts – a fact which has been proven now."

"What's your point?" Dragumon snapped. "Somehow I doubt we have all day."

"You don't," Gennai said. "Do you two remember Syremon?"

Both Dracomon and Dragumon let loose with a string of obscenities that shocked both Tai and Sora. Obviously, they'd heard of her.

"What about that bitch?" snarled Dracomon.

"She's loose in the Real World," Kaede replied. "Rumor has it that she's searching for something for the Triumvirite – a crystal of some sorts. She's already in hot water with them, though, since she failed to destroy the Digi-Destined."

"Speaking of whom, where are Yamato and the others?" Dragumon asked curiously.

"Scattered around the Digital World," Gennai replied. "As soon as we get the four of you off to the Real World, I'm going to start searching for them."

Dracomon and Dragumon looked at Tai and Sora. "How long has it been?" Dracomon asked softly. "Since the last time we saw you?"

"Five years," Tai replied.

"Five years," Dracomon repeated. He looked at Dragumon for a few moments, then looked back at the two Digi-Destined. "What are we waiting for? We've got a world to save."

****

Chapter Two

Tai, Sora, and Gennai rode on the backs of the two Dragon Digimon as they sped towards the Temple of the Ancients. "The easiest way back to your world is through the way you came," Gennai shouted over the rush of wind from Dracomon's wings. 'Your Crests should be able to open the portal once more, but it will only allow the four of you through."

"What will you be doing while we're there, Gennai?" Sora called from Dragumon.

"I'll start searching for the others," Gennai replied. "I have some ideas as to where the Triumvirite has sent them. Don't you worry about them – right now, your priority is to stop Syremon. And find out what that crystal is that the Triumvirite has sent her after."

Tai clutched his Crest in his hand. "You can count on us, Gennai."

The Temple of the Ancients was in sight, and the two dragons came to rest on the top. Gennai slid off of Dracomon's back and looked up at the Digi-Destined of Courage. "Hold your Crest towards its matching symbol," Gennai said. "Picture your world – your hometown. And good luck!"

Tai looked at Sora, and nodded. He held the orange Crest of Courage up to the matching symbol erected on a large spire on the top of the temple, and pictured Odaiba. _Please let this work,_ he thought. 

The Crest glowed brilliantly, and suddenly the foursome were engulfed in a brilliant white light…

"Where are we?" whispered Dragumon, eyes wide as she looked around her surroundings.

Tai and Sora also looked around. "We're in Odaiba!" Sora said, smiling. "This is the park where we first left! We made it, Tai!" 

"Yeah," Tai said, nodding. "And now we have to find Syremon. Unfortunately, there are a lot more Digimon hanging around Earth then there used to be. Dracomon? Can you help? I seem to remember something that you might be able to do."

"If you're trying to remember if Dragu and I can track Digimon, the answer is yes," Dracomon said. "I'm sensing Shadowmon to the north of here."

"Near the TV Station," Sora realized. "Matt's Dad is going to have a heart attack one of these days. The station is _always _getting picked on by Digimon." 

Dragumon peered around. "Am I right in assuming we'll make a scene if we walk?" 

"You're right," Tai agreed. "We better fly." 

"On it." Dracomon flapped his wings a couple of times to lift his huge body of the ground, then caught a thermal and rose in the air. "Come on, Dragu. Let's get this over and done with." 

Dragumon nodded and followed suit, huffing a little more than her mate. While a Dragon Digimon like Dracomon, she was more suited for the water rather than the air. Too much flapping was making her a tired Digimon. 

The two Digimon soared towards the TV Station under the guidance of the Digi-Destined, and they couldn't help but exclaim over the sights and sounds of Odaiba as it passed below them. It was so incredibly different from the Digital World – all the lights and sounds and moving objects. Once, an airplane roared by overhead, and Dragumon nearly dove into the river, but fortunately Sora managed to calm her down. "Your world is very nice," Dragumon said politely after that, "but the dragons here are somewhat rude."

Suddenly a huge Digimon came up beside them. "Hello," it said. "I'm Airdramon. I couldn't help but notice the two of you flying around here. Can we be of some – oh! Digi-Destined!" 

Sora and Tai waved to the Airdramon, and recognized the young girl sitting on its back. "Hello, Michiko," Sora said, smiling. Michiko had been one of the victims of the Dark Spores, but she was back to her old self now. The Digi-Destined were used to seeing her and Airdramon flying around. "Actually, we could use a little help."

"Have you seen any Shadowmon hovering about?" Dragumon asked. 

The Airdramon looked thoughtful, then glanced back at Michiko. His partner shrugged, implying that she didn't know. "No, I don't think so," he said. "But I heard Shadowmon were only legends."

"They're real," Dracomon said. "We think they might be near the TV Station."

Michiko bit her lip, then nodded slightly. "I thought I saw something strange heading in that direction. I can go look, if you want."

Tai shook his head. "No, Michiko. Why don't you go track down some of the other Digi-Destined and wait as back-up for us?"

"Is there danger, Tai?" she asked.

"Maybe," Tai said. "Probably. Please, Michiko, just do as we ask."

"Okay." Michiko patted Airdramon's side. "Come on, Airdramon – let's go see if we can find Taki and Drimogemon." The giant Digimon bade farewell to the other two Dragon Types, then wheeled around and flew off. He seemed to be slightly relived to get his girl out of there. 

"Looks like you were right," Tai said, patting Dracomon's neck like Michiko had done with her Digimon. "Let's get to the TV Station."

"Right," Dracomon said. 

Meanwhile, at the TV Station, problems were already occurring. A blanket of shadows had wrapped themselves around the station, keeping everyone who wasn't already out inside, including Mr. Ishida. Matt's father was less than pleased with what was happening, but he wasn't a fool. He stayed at his desk and figured that his sons would probably be coming along any time now. He, of course, had no idea that both Matt and T.K. were currently MIA. 

And he had no idea that things were about to get much, much worse than they already were. 

****

Chapter Three

"Hey, boss, what is it we're looking for again?"

Syremon looked at the Shadowmon sulking around beside her. "The crystal, you numskull," she snarled, snapping her beak at him. "I've told you that a thousand times! Our sources tell us that it's in this building – now find it!" 

"Yes, ma'am!" 

As the Shadowmon slithered off, Syremon leaned against the wall and massaged her temples. "Why do _I_ have to get Muertamon's leftovers?" she muttered. "If he hadn't been so obsessed with the Digi-Destined, this would've been done with a long time ago. We've _got_ to find that crystal. Now!" 

The crystal she was referring to was one of two crystals that linked the Digital World to the Real World. Legend had it that whoever possessed both items could, in fact, rule and control both territories. They could do anything they liked to the places. Destroy them, reformat them, turn them upside down, it didn't matter – it just depends on the interests of the one controlling both crystals.

The Triumvirite already had one. And for the last several years, they'd been struggling to retrieve the other. Myotismon had come close, but had failed when his own obsession for power had led to his initial destruction, and then later his final defeat as MaloMyotismon. It was too bad, too – Syremon had admired Myotismon. He, at least, had a brain – unlike certain Digimon she could mention. 

She closed her eyes and focused her energy, struggling once again to pick up the crystal's signal. There it was. Faint, but not faint enough that she couldn't get it's location. It was to the right. 

She looked to the right – and immediately found herself looking out a window. "Oh, lovely," she muttered. "It _would_ have to be floating, and invisible, too." She took a step towards the window and raised her fist to punch through the glass.

Her punch bounced off a hard, invisible shield. "OW!" she shrieked. "DAMMIT! WHO DID THAT?!"

__

"Touché, touché," a soft, lilting voice said. The lights in the hallway began to flicker. _"I'd get away from there if I were you."_

"Who are you?" hissed Syremon.

__

"That's for me to know and you to find out," the voice replied. A few television monitors in the hallway snapped on, and a dark shadow crossed the screens of them. _"Get away from that crystal."_

Syremon placed her hands on the invisible shield and pushed. It refused to give way. "If you don't let me pass, I'll blow this entire building to pieces!" 

__

"And you and the crystal with it? I don't think so."

She growled and slammed her shoulder against the wall. It didn't break, but shook ever so slightly. "You're not very powerful, are you?"

There was no answer from the mysterious, unknown voice. 

Syremon grinned, and started to break through the barrier.

Back in his office, Mr. Ishida was desperately trying to get his ex-wife on the telephone. The calls were going through, but nobody was picking up. He'd already tried his own apartment, which was basically useless since Matt had band practice. Nancy Takaishi was probably typing away on her computer with her headphones on and couldn't hear the phone. But that wouldn't explain why T.K. wouldn't be picking up…

Suddenly the computer turned on and the blue screen dimmed. "Oh, great," Mr. Ishida groaned, replacing the phone receiver in its cradle. "What do you want now?"

A line of type appeared on the screen. **There's an evil digimon trying to take something that could destroy the world, **it said. **The Digi-Destined are on their way, but she needs to be stalled. Can you do something? I have to get back and reinforce my barrier.**

Mr. Ishida, who by now was used to having conversations with the ghost of Wizardmon, tapped his desk in thought. A small idea was forming…he didn't know if it would work, but he was willing to give it a try. "Leave it to me. Go help save the world or whatever."

There was a pause. **Thank you, my friend. **

"Yeah, yeah," Mr. Ishida said, shrugging. "Just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain." The computer beeped and died again.

He stood up and went over to a cabinet in his office and removed a flashlight. Grabbing a letter opener from his desk – although it was probably useless – he pushed open the door and peered into the darkened hallway. Clicking on the flashlight, he began to head for the broadcast booth.

Meanwhile, Syremon was still trying to kick down the wall. She was just managing to make a crack in it when suddenly it was completely reinforced. _"I'm back,"_ Wizardmon said, a touch of satisfaction in his voice. _"You won't be getting that crystal now. The Digi-Destined are on their way."_

"WHAT?!" screamed Syremon. She spun around and slammed her fist into the wall. Wizardmon gasped slightly at the sudden impact, and suddenly Syremon realized what he was dong.

"Using your own spirit as a shield?" she smirked. "That must hurt." She slammed her fist into the wall again. "It doesn't matter if the Digi-Destined are on their way. They couldn't handle me last time, and anyway, I'll have the crystal and be out of here long before they show up."

A soft buzzing filled the room, apparently coming from a series of speakers lining the ceiling. "What the…?" Syremon paused and looked up at one of the speakers. 

At first, there was just static. And then…

"_I LOVE YOU YOU LOVE ME WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY…!_" 

Wizardmon burst into laughter, a sound which was echoed by a very humored Mr. Ishida in the broadcast booth. What better way to annoy an evil Digimon in a television station than to broadcast what he considered the single most annoying song on the face of the planet over the station's loudspeakers? 

Syremon clamped her talons over her ears and cringed. "Turn it off!" she shrieked.

It didn't stop. 

"TURN IT OFF!" When it ceased to quit, Syremon's eyes began to glow.

In the broadcast booth, a roll of type appeared on one of the screens. **GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!**

A minute later…

"**DEATHFORCE!**" 

****

Chapter Four

__

Meanwhile…

"Matt, will you _please_ slow down?" Mimi shouted as she trailed along behind the Digi-Destined of Friendship. "I know you want to find Sora, but first we have to find out where _we _are!"

Matt growled and barely reduced his speed. Mimi muttered something about stubborn men under her breath, and Palmon and Gabumon could both see that she was reaching the end of her rope. 

"Hey, Matt, maybe she's right," Gabumon said, attempting to match pace with his partner. "It would be easier if we knew where we were." 

Matt stopped and looked at Gabumon. "Mimi said something?" he asked, confused. 

Mimi glared at him. "Yes, Mimi said something!" she shouted. "Have you been _ignoring_ me this entire time?" He looked at her, and she saw the startled expression on his face. "You have! You jerk! Did you even realize I was here before you stalked off muttering about finding Sora?"

Matt shrugged.

Gabumon and Palmon both winced when the palm of Mim's hand connected with Matt's cheek. "Get your head out of the clouds and focus on what's going on!" she shouted. 

Matt rubbed his red cheek and stared at her. "Oh, be quiet," he said, frowning. "There's nothing going on, Mimi. Right now, we have to find Sora, T.K., and the others. _That's_ what's going on."

"But we don't even know where we _are!_" Mimi snapped. "And…hey. Where'd Palmon go?"

The three of them looked around, the argument suddenly forgotten. The Plant Digimon was nowhere to be found. "Palmon!" Mimi called. "Palmon, where'd you go?"

"Gabumon, did you see her walk off?" Matt asked.

Gabumon shook his head and looked upset. "No. I'm sorry. I thought she was right behind me this whole time." 

Mimi was beginning the shake. "Palmon! _Palmon!_"

"Mimi! Over here!" 

The sound of Palmon's voice immediately relaxed all of them. "This way," Matt said, darting off the path and to the right. "Palmon, keep shouting!" 

It wasn't long before they finally caught up with the missing Digimon. She was standing on the shore of a very large lake that was so clear, you could see all the way down to the bottom. "Wow," Mimi breathed, stopping dead in her tracks. Matt and Gabumon almost slammed into her. "Matt, do you remember seeing this before?"

Matt shook his head and blinked. "No. Never. We must really be lost." 

"Mimi, come here." Palmon's voice was strange, as if she were seeing something she couldn't quite believe. Mimi glanced at Matt, who shrugged, then walked over to join her partner. 

"What is it?"

"Look." Palmon pointed at something in the lake.

Mimi looked at in, then gasped and stumbled back. "Oh, gross! Matt, there's a skeleton down there!" 

"What?!" Matt ran forward and peered through the water, then shuddered. At the same time, a strange sensation raced through his body – it felt like…guilt. "Palmon, why'd you want to show us _that?_"

"Because it's human," Palmon said, stepping away from the water a little. "Remember what Makoto told us – about the Original Digi-Destined? Do you think this could be one of them?" 

Mimi and Matt looked at each other, obviously disturbed by that idea. 

It was Gabumon who discovered the final clue. "Hey. Look at that pattern of rocks on the bottom of the lake. Don't they look like they make up a huge Crest of Sincerity?"

Mimi forced herself to look back into the water, and looked at rocks Gabumon had mentioned. "You're right," she said, nodding slightly. "They do. Don't they, Matt?"

Matt nodded. "And the skeleton's right in the middle of it, Meems." 

Mimi, Palmon, and Gabumon looked at him strangely. "What did you just call me?" Mimi asked.

Matt thought back on his words, and blinked. "Meems. And I haven't got a clue as to why." 

"Oh, good. You're both here."

Gennai's familiar voice made all four of them look behind them. "Gennai!" Mimi explained happily. "It's you! Have you been following us?"

"Were you the one who brought us here?" Matt asked.

Gennai held up his hands to quiet them and shook his head. "No. But I did have an idea as to where you would be. Sorry I'm late, but I needed to help Tai and Sora with something. And I have a task for you as well."

"Is Sora okay?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Gennai replied. "Right now, she's with Tai in your world, running an errand for me. They'll be back when they're finished."

Satisfied that Sora was okay – after all, Tai would never let something bad happen to her – Matt turned to his next train of thought. "Gennai?" He gestured to the lake behind them. "Could you clear up a few things?"

Gennai nodded. "Those are the remains of the Original Digi-Destined of Sincerity, Akane Tachikawa," he said, looking at the skeleton. "She had been corrupted by the Triumvirite's servant, Muertamon, during the forgotten timeline. Sadly, she didn't realize the error of her ways until she had been killed again."

"How did she die the second time?" Mimi asked.

Gennai shook his head. "Perhaps she will tell you herself."

"How?" Matt rolled his eyes. "She's dead."

Gennai pointed at the symbol of Sincerity, which was beginning to glow. "You might want to tell her that."

****

Chapter Five

"**DEATHFORCE!**"

The explosion was loud enough to hear even if the TV station wasn't within sight. "What was that?!" Tai exclaimed, sitting straight up from his crouch over Dracomon's neck.

"Syremon," growled Dracomon. He flapped his wings to pick up speed. "That didn't sound good. Come on!" 

They shot forward, moving around tall apartment buildings at what seemed to be breakneck speed. 

None of them were prepared for what they saw when they reached the TV station.

Where the building had once stood was now nothing but a pile of rubble. Broken pieces of metal and stone littered the streets. Already in the distance, the sound of ambulances could be heard as they raced towards the scene. Down below, people had finally noticed the two unfamiliar Digimon, and were pointing up and shouting. 

"Tai," Sora said, her voice shaking. "Matt's father…he was working today."

Tai felt his throat tighten at the thought that Mr. Ishida, who had helped them so much in their previous fights, might be injured…or worse. "Dracomon," he said, his voice low and dangerous. "Do you see Syremon anywhere?"

But the question was deemed unnecessarily as said Digimon appeared on a piece of the structure that hadn't been completely destroyed. She walked purposefully towards a spot in the middle of the ledge, then reached out and closed her fist around something that they couldn't see. The minute she pulled her hand away, a silver crystal appeared in her hand. 

"The crystal!" Tai, Sora, Dracomon, and Dragumon gasped. 

Syremon opened her wings and took to the air. "We have to stop her!" Tai shouted. "Come on!" 

Dracomon shot forward, glowing brightly. "**Flame Whip!**" 

The bright line of fire that erupted from the end of his tail slammed into the unsuspecting Syremon, who tumbled head over heels and become face-to-face with them. Her eyes widened as she recognized the Desti-Digimon. "You!" she screeched. "Impossible!" 

"**Tidal Wave!**" shouted Dragumon, coming up next to Dracomon. She opened her mouth and a huge stream of water came flying out, drenching Syremon. With her feathers saturated, she couldn't fly as fast as before. 

"Give us the crystal, Syremon," Tai said. 

Syremon clutched the crystal to her chest and snapped her beak at him. "Forget it!" she shouted. "I worked hard for this crystal! You have no idea what I went through to get it!"

"I don't think she has all of her eggs in on basket, if you know what I mean," Sora said to Tai. 

"**DEATHFORCE!**" shrieked Syremon. The black energy ball sailed towards them.

"Doesn't she have any other attacks?!" Tai yelped. "Move it, Dracomon!" 

But Dracomon and Dragumon stayed put. The energy ball was only a few feet away…

"**FIRE SHIELD!**"

"**WATER SHIELD!**" 

Two walls of fire and water appeared in front of each Desti-Digimon, absorbing the Deathforce with ease. Tai and Sora gaped at the Digimon. "You can do that?" Sora asked, stunned.

Dragumon nodded. "Yes. Each of us can generate a shield." 

Syremon threw back her head and screamed at the top of her lungs. "You may have been able to block that, but can you handle this one?!" She turned towards a series of apartment buildings and aimed carefully. "**Deathforce!**" 

"The buildings!" Tai gasped.

"Tai, get on Dragumon!" Tai jumped over to the other Digimon immediately and watched as Dracomon took of. He was pouring all of his speed into his attempt to reach the Deathforce before it hit the buildings. 

"Dragumon, we have to help him!" Sora shouted. 

At that exact time, Tai's Crest of Courage began to glow.

Dracomon became a blur of orange light. 

Syremon blinked. "This is not good."

"**Dracomon digivolve to…FIRIOMON!**" 

The light died down, but it was still impossible to see the new Digimon. If possible, he was going even faster than before. He flew in front of the Deathforce and immediately erected a stronger Fire Shield than last time. 

Syremon spun around to glare at Dragumon and the Digi-Destined. "Another day, brats," she spat. 

And she faded away.

With the crystal. 

****

Chapter Six

Gennai watched as a glowing figure appeared in the center of the lake, hovering above the water and the skeleton beneath it. The green light slowly died down, and showed a young woman who looked an awful lot like Mimi, except her hair was long, straight, and black. 

She looked at Matt, and instantly her expression turned to one of hatred. "_What_ is he doing _here?_" she demanded.

Gennai rolled his eyes and stepped in front of him, blocking their view of one another. "You said you'd be nice, Akane." 

Akane rolled her eyes. "Whatever. They're here for the Crests, right?"

Mimi looked confused. "The Crests?" 

"I haven't had time to explain anything, and they don't remember the past, remember?" Gennai asked, looking at Akane. 

Akane shrugged. "Not my problem. I'm just here to deliver, and then go back to the spirit realm. I was in the middle of something very important when I got the signal to come here." She looked vastly annoyed at that fact. "So take your stupid Crests and go." She snapped her fingers, and two small lights of blue and green appeared in front of her. They floated over to Matt and Mimi, and then Akane disappeared. 

She was back a second later. "Oh, and don't bother going to Infinity Mountain anytime soon. Mamoru's going to be busy." There was another flash, and she was gone.

Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, and Palmon looked at Gennai. He was shaking his head in the direction of Akane. "Mamoru Ishida," Gennai explained. "Original Digi-Destined of Friendship. Before Akane went insane, they were something of an item. I'm assuming that now that she's dead and in her right mind again, they're catching up on lost time."

This news did not make the two teenagers relax. They glanced at each other nervously, and Gennai started to get slightly impatient. "The Crests?" He motioned to the light. "Take them and I'll explain everything. And don't worry about Gabumon and Palmon when they begin to glow?"

Mimi and Matt had already grabbed their Crests. "What?" they asked simultaneously, but it was too late to think about it.

****

"Gabumon Alternate Digivolve to . . . COBRAMON – the Poison Fangs of Friendship!"

"Palmon Alternate Digivolve to . . . LACIOMON – the Blizzard of Sincerity!" 

Chapter Seven

One was not happy. "Did you feel that?" 

Two and Three looked at One. "What is it?"

"Two more Desti-Digimon have just been released," One growled, standing up from the throne One sat on. "I think it's time for me to put my plan into action."

"What are you going to do?" Three asked curiously. 

"You'll see," One replied. There was a flash of light, and then there were only two Triumvirite in the room.

"I hope One doesn't do anything foolish," Two muttered. "Has Syremon returned with the Crystal, yet?"

There was another flash of light, and then the avian Digimon was standing in front of them. She immediately bowed down. "Royal One. Your Highness. I've brought the Crystal of Life to you." She held out her hand, and Two and Three leaned forward.

Lying in her palm was a small white crystal that glowed brightly. It appeared to light up the entire room just by being what it was. Two smiled and reached for it, gasping it between two fingers and holding it up. "Ah. It's finally ours."

Three nodded and stood up to walk over to a small box. Lying in the box were two Crystals nearly identical to the first, only different colors. "We have Life, Magic, and Weapon," Three said, carrying the other two over to Two. Two placed the Crystal of Life in the box, alongside the green and brown ones already lying there. "All that's left to collect are Dreams and Death."

"I will find them for you, Your Highness," Syremon said, never moving from her kneeling position. "Just tell me where to find them."

"The Crystal of Dreams is located in the Land of Dreams," Three replied. "I'm sure you're aware of the other world where the Digi-Destined fought MaloMyotismon?" 

"Yes," Syremon replied. Something clicked. "And the Crystal of Death. It's in the Dark World, isn't it? The world where Light is inverted to Darkness."

"Very good, Syremon," Two said, smiling at her. "Fortunately for us, Gennai does not seem to realize that there are not two crystals, but _five._ We have the crystals of the Real World, the Digital World, and World of Myths. Now all we need is the Land of Dreams and the Dark World, and our circle will be complete." 

"Don't underestimate Gennai," Three advised. "Let's hope that One will be able to keep those brats busy so that we can take the other two crystals without any problems. Speaking of which, I do believe we have to do something about Courage and Love. They're completely separated from the others, am I correct?"

"You are, Your Highness," Syremon replied. "I left them behind when I came here. They're probably attempting to return as we speak." 

"Syremon, go and stall them," Three commanded. 

"I think she'd be of more use taking another crystal," Two objected.

Three glared at Two. "We aren't in any big hurry. Besides, the next crystal is in the Land of Dreams, remember? Syremon wouldn't last a minute there. But we have someone who's already been to the Land of Dreams. Wouldn't a more experienced servant work better for such an endeavor?"

Two thought about this, then nodded. 

Three turned to look at a mirror mounted on the wall. "Arise, Chimeramon! Arise and do my bidding!" 

Syremon gasped. "_Chimeramon!_ But that thing's a monster!" 

"Only if you don't know how to control him," Three said coolly as the mirror glowed. A shadowy figured appeared in it. 

"What do you wish of me, Your Highness?" he hissed. His airy, ragged voice caused chills to run down Syremon's spine, and Two was less than pleased to be hearing and seeing the Digimon as well. Two could remember too many times when Chimeramon had gone out of control, even if he _did_ always get the job done. But ever since the Triumvirite had rescued Chimeramon's spirit from deletion, it had faithfully served them. 

"I want you to go to the Land of Dreams," Three replied. "Locate the Crystal of Dreams, and bring it to me. Do you understand?" 

"Yes," Chimeramon said. "However, I don't quite fee like doing it right now. Do you have anything to…urge me on?"

Three smiled – it had been expecting this. Chimeramon never did something for nothing. Usually Three would just threaten him with deletion. But this time, it had something. Three always had been fond of the human phrase 'killing two birds with one stone'. 

"What is the one thing you've wanted ever since we gave you life again, Chimeramon?" Three asked.

Chimeramon stared at Three. Then, slowly, his eyes lit up and a toothy grin appeared. "You mean…"

"Yes," Three said. "Get me the Crystal of Dreams, and I'll give you the one thing you've longed to destroy.

"Ken Ichijouji."

****

Chapter Eight

"We lost her!" 

Tai slammed his fist down on the grass again, his brown hair flopping in his eyes and blocking his vision. Not that it mattered – angry tears had already blurred his line of sight for the most part. "Dammit!" He punched the ground again.

"Tai, stop it!" Sora shouted, grabbing his fist before it could take another shot. "Beating up on something isn't going to help. Right now we need to get back to the Digital World and find Gennai."

"We failed, Sora!" Tai snapped, looking up at her. "We've completely failed! Not just in this crystal thing, but the TV Station, too. Matt's dad…we don't even know if there was anyone in there when it blew!" 

"ENOUGH!" Dracomon roared. He'd reverted back to his Champion form after Syremon's disappearance. Tai and Sora looked at him, eyes wide. "Listen to yourself," he said. "You call yourselves Digi-Destined? What happened to the all-or-nothing kid I knew five years ago? Well? What happened, Taichi?"

Tai hung his head. "What happened? He grew up, Dracomon," he said bitterly. "He was forced to face the facts of life, that you can't always get what you want, no matter how hard you fight for them. That's what happened." He glanced at Sora, then back down to the ground. 

Dragumon frowned, then whispered something to her mate. Dracomon nodded. "Taichi, come here." Tai didn't move. "_Now_." 

Sighing, Tai stood up and walked up to the large Dragon. "Place your hand upon my crest," Dracomon said. "I'm going to show you the facts of life." Tai drew in a deep breath and did so. 

Suddenly it felt like everything was spinning. He could hear and see things in his head, voices and images, memories or dreams, he couldn't be sure. And then he realized that Dracomon was showing him _his_ memories – the memories the Digimon had created during the lost timeline. 

__

"Hang on, Sora!"

"**Dracomon digivolve to…FIRIOMON!**"

"Stop this, Dragumon. You don't want to do this."

"You let them take my brother?!"

"**Firiomon and Greymon Destiny Digivolve to…VOLCANMON!**"

"Tai, no!"

"**Powers That Be, I summon thee, Ultimate Courage, I set you free!**" 

Then the memories ceased, and Tai reeled back in shock. He tripped over his feet and fell to the ground, stunned. Sora ran to him to help, but Dragumon stepped in front of her and shook her head. "Let him be," she said. 

Tai slowly refocused, and looked up at Dracomon. "Those were…memories. Memories that I…I haven't remembered."

"Because they are not your memories, but the memories that I and Agumon share," Dracomon replied. "The memories of when Muertamon turned Dragumon against me. Of when Shigeru, Original Digi-Destined of Hope, kidnapped Takeru. Of when you and I went up against Muertamon alone. When Agumon and I Destiny Digivolved. And of when you yourself digivolved to reach the Mega Ultimate Level – the Ultimate Powers of Courage." Dracomon narrowed his reptilian eyes at Tai. "So tell me, Taichi, where is the boy that experienced all of those things? If you remembered the timeline, where would he be? Tell me that."

"I don't know," Tai muttered. "I'm not him."

"You were, once," Dragumon said softly. "You can be again." 

__

No, I can't, thought Tai. _Not without…_

And then the portal to the Digital World opened again, and there was no more time for talk.

****

Chapter Nine

Back at Mirage Lake, Mimi and Matt were doing very much the same thing that Tai and Sora had done upon being reunited with the Desti-Digimon – they were staring. 

"Palmon?" Mimi asked at the same time the Digimon in front of her said, "Mimi?"

The Digimon laughed. "No, I'm not Palmon. Not completely, anyway. I am Laciomon." The Serpent Digimon lowered her upper body slightly in a bow at the other girl. "You've certainly changed in appearances, Mimi Tachikawa."

"As have you, Yamato Ishida," the other Digimon replied. "I don't suppose you remember me. I'm Cobramon, Desti-Digimon of Friendship." The giant snake curled his mouth back to reveal his fangs. "It's good to see you again."

Matt blinked. "Uh…yeah." He looked quizzically at Gennai. "Are you going to explain this?"

"It's a long story," Gennai replied, smoothing back his brown hair. "It might be better if…" 

A television set near the lake lit up, and a second later Tai, Sora, Dracomon, and Dragumon were lying in a heap in front of it. Fortunately, the Desti-Digimon were _not_ lying on the Digi-Destined. 

"Sora!" Matt cried, running towards his girlfriend. He completely ignored Tai as he helped her up and then pulled her into a crushing hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sora said, laughing. "What about you?"

"I'm doing good," Matt said, shrugging. "I still have no clue where T.K. is, but…" He finally noticed the Dragon Digimon. "You guys, too?"

Sora glanced back at them and nodded. "Yeah. This is Dragumon and Dracomon. What do you mean, 'too'?"

Matt pointed to the two Serpents. "See them? They _were_ Gabumon and Palmon."

"Hiya, Draco," Cobramon said, grinning like a – well, like a snake. "How've you been?"

"Hello, Cobramon," Dracomon said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Laciomon. I see you two are in good shape despite five years of sleep."

"Compared to being imprisoned for one hundred years, five years is a piece of cake," Laciomon said, stretching slightly and moving closer to the water. She was now within a foot or so of it, and took the moment to eagerly jump in and wet down her scales. "But if I'm not mistaken, Gennai was going to say something before he was interrupted by your arrival."

Everyone looked at Gennai. "How did your trip go?" he asked, looking at Tai and Sora.

Tai sighed and finally stood up. "Lousy. We lost the crystal, Gennai, and Syremon got away."

Gennai paled considerably. "And that means the Triumvirite have the Crystal of Life. They took the Crystal of Weapon, the one that went with this world, a few years ago. Now they have both of them."

"And what does that mean?" Matt asked. "And, by the way, what the hell are we talking about?"

Gennai sighed. "For every world, there is a power crystal that keeps it stabilized. Your world had the Crystal of Life; the Digital World was the Crystal of Weapon. Both of them are now in the Triumvirite's hands. According to legend, should all the crystals be brought together, the Triumvirite will be free from their dark prison and will have rightful control over all the worlds they collect the crystals of. The Digi-Destined were originally created to not only protect the Digital World, but its crystal as well. Each of the evil Digimon you have faced in the past were initially created by the Triumvirite for the purpose of finding these crystals." He frowned. "Where was the Crystal of Life."

"The TV Station where we fought VenomMyotismon," Tai replied. 

Gennai nodded. "As I suspected. It would account for his being there."

"But Gennai, I don't understand," Matt said. "If the evil Digimon from the past were created to find this Crystal, why did they bother with us? And only Myotismon made it to our world. It doesn't make sense."

"History shows that the Triumvirite have a pattern of disowning their servants after one failure. Most likely many of those you've faced have been disgruntled ex-employees trying to show their former bosses that they shouldn't have given up on them so easily," Gennai said. He shrugged. "That's just one theory, though."

"And usually, your theories have a way of becoming fact," Mimi sighed. "So if these bad guys have both these crystals, why aren't they here right now?" 

"Because, as usual, communication between the Original Digi-Destined sucked, and Gennai doesn't have all the facts," Laciomon said from near the pond. "For starters, there are _five_ worlds, not just the Real World and the Digital World. Which means there are _five_ crystals."

All eyes were now on her. "How do you know this?" Gennai demanded.

"The Originals were created to protect these Crystals, remember? I don't know much, but I do know that there were five." Laciomon sighed heavily and rested her head on the shore, near Mimi. "But I _don't_ know anything about the other three. I think Imagimon might have some answers, though."

"Imagimon?" Matt asked.

"The Desti-Digimon of Knowledge," Gennai replied. "He's sealed away in Tentomon. To get him, Izzy will have to go to the Coliseum."

"Which means we have to find Izzy and tell him," Sora said.

"Don't worry," Gennai said, shaking his head and glancing meaningfully at the Desti-Digimon. "Izzy's with Joe, and I'm sure the two of them are headed there right now."

****

Chapter Ten

"Izzy, _why_ are we going in this direction?"

Izzy shook his head. "Never mind, Joe," he said. "Just trust me on this one. I know exactly where I'm going."

Joe frowned and grimaced as his jacket got caught on a thorny bush. "No offense, but we should probably be looking for the others. Right, Gomomon?"

"Right!" Gomomon said from his perch on Joe's shoulders. He was happily watching the scenery as they walked, but like his partner, was a little worried that Izzy was just getting them more and more lost. 

Tentomon glanced worriedly at his partner. Izzy seemed to be following a sixth sense. He made turns with precision and certainty, and didn't seem at all concerned about any of the plausible arguments that Joe was coming up with. "Izzy, there isn't anything in this direction," Tentomon said. "I know that for a fact. Izzy!" 

Izzy shook his head. "I know what I'm doing, Tentomon," he said. "We'll be there in about a day."

"Be _where?_" Joe, Gomomon, and Tentomon exclaimed at the same time. Izzy didn't answer, and continued to walk. 

__

I'm positive _it's in this direction_, he thought. _I can sense it. I'm not quite sure what it _is_ I'm sensing, but I know it's this way. And I know that if we can just reach it within the next twenty-four hours, everything will be okay. _

"Hey, do you get the feeling that someone's following us?" Joe suddenly said, stopping.

"No," Izzy replied. "I don't. Come on, Joe. We can't stop now." 

Tentomon paused, too. "Izzy, do you smell that?" He sniffed the air. "It's…disgusting. It reminds me of…of…"

"Putrid, decaying flesh?" Gomomon offered. 

"That's disgusting," Joe snapped. "But it _is_ accurate. Izzy, can't you smell it, too? Hey, IZZY!" 

Izzy had continued to walk even after the others had all stopped, and was about fifteen feet in front of them or so. "What?" he demanded, turning around. "What are you three doing back there? We have to keep moving or we won't get there in time!" 

"Get where?" asked Joe. "Why won't you explain what's going on, Izzy?"

"Hey, guys, that smell's getting worse!" Gomomon shouted. 

It was almost overwhelming now, even to the point that Izzy could start to smell it. Joe covered his nose and mouth and started coughing, gagging on the stench. He was so concerned with the smell that he didn't realize the ground was beginning to shift until it had disappeared from underneath him. 

"Joe! Tentomon! Gomomon!" Izzy gasped as the hole opened up. He sprinted forward to grab Joe's hand before he fell, but it felt as if the air was solidifying. He couldn't move an inch. 

The hole opened up, swallowed his friends, and closed.

Izzy stood there, staring at the spot where they'd fallen. "Now what?" he whispered, shaking.

A low voice laughed. "Now what indeed?" it taunted. "What do you do now, Child of Knowledge? Continue following some vague feeling…or follow the path your friends have taken?"

"Who are you?" Izzy shouted. "What have you done with my friends?!" 

The bushes parted, revealing the entrance to a cave. "Follow me and you shall see," whispered the voice. 

Izzy took a deep breath. "All right," he said, "but you better not hurt them_._" 

As he walked into the cave, the image of One appeared on the pathway. "His power is ours," One whispered, eyes glowing brightly. 

****

To be continued in

Digi-Destiny #3

__

The Depths of Darkness


	3. The Depths of Darkness

Digi-Destiny 02 ****

Digi-Destiny 02 

__

#3 The Depths of Darkness

Chapter One

Izzy stepped cautiously into the cave, blinking at the sudden darkness and trying to get his eyes to adjust. It was dead quiet inside, and it sent chills down his spine, but he knew he had to go in. Joe, Tentomon, and Gomomon were depending on it. He _had_ find them. 

He'd barely walked ten feet before it suddenly got much, much darker.

Izzy spun around to look at the cave entrance, and discovered, much to his dismay, that said entrance no longer existed! Shocked, Izzy hurried back the way he'd come, holding out his hand to feel for the wall. After he was certain he'd gone ten feet and still hadn't come in contact with the wall, he knew immediately that _something_ was wrong. 

"This isn't good," Izzy whispered, turning around and walked slowly in the other direction. There wasn't a sound to be heard except for his own breathing, and he was very aware of the fact that he'd probably walked into a trap. But he had to keep going. 

Izzy fumbled around for his Digivice, and was relieved to see that the screen had lit up in the darkness. The relief was short-lived when he realized that the Digivice was absolutely useless. The screen was a total blank. "Mom always did say that I shouldn't listen to disembodied voices. This was a big mistake." 

He took another step, and suddenly there was no longer any ground beneath his foot. "Whoa!" he shouted, stumbling forward and throwing out his arms. His hands closed around a metal pole, and his foot landed on solid ground again, a foot or so below the rest of his body. Around him, his cry echoed through the cavern. "A staircase!" he gasped, shaking from what could've been a disaster. He clutched the railing that ran alongside the stairs and took a couple of deep breaths.

__

Should I go down? he thought. _I don't even know if they're down here or not. Maybe I should go back the other way and try that direction. _

In the distance, far below, a small light suddenly appeared, illuminating the bottom of the staircase. It was at least seventy feet down. The light was coming from a small doorway, and Izzy could just barely hear what sounded like voices coming from inside of it.

Steeling himself for trouble, he began the descent down the stairs, keeping an iron grip on the railing just in case the steps decided to disappear or something. He'd seen too many movies where a staircase suddenly became a slide not to take any chances. He was going to find Joe, and then he was going to get out of here. In one piece. 

"Oh, you think so, do you?" the disembodied voice laughed. "I've got a news flash for you, Koushiro – your nightmare's only just begun!" 

Suddenly the stairs and the railing ran out, revealing a large gaping hole in the center of the staircase. Izzy had no time at all to react to this sudden change, and he found himself suspended in mid-air for the briefest of seconds. 

Then, like his friends had before, he was falling. 

Falling into what seemed to be a never-ending cavern of darkness.

****

Chapter Two

Izzy fell. 

About five feet. 

Blinking in surprise, he looked down. Even though he still couldn't see anything around him, he could feel the solid ground beneath his feet. He looked up, and could just make out the edge of the stairs. And directly in front of him was a small square of light. 

"An optical illusion," he whispered, realizing what had happened. It had all been designed to make him _think_ he had been falling to his doom. The door, which he had believed to be several feet down, was barely large enough for him to squeeze through. The design of the darkness, combined with the stairs and the light, had tricked him into thinking something entirely different. This was not going to be a battle of strength, but rather a game of wits and brains, Izzy was certain of now. 

He knelt in front of the square of light and peered through it. Inside was a brightly lit cavern, but there seemed to be something wrong with it. His instincts told him that squeezing his way through the hole would not be a good idea. Hesitantly, he reached through and felt around. 

His hand touched where the ground should be, and felt air. 

__

Thank goodness for instincts, he thought. Had he been someone like Davis or Tai, he probably would've rushed right through the opening and fallen to his doom. But that little square of light gave him the advantage he was looking for. Standing up, he ran his hand along the wall the opening was carved through, and began to follow it as he walked away from the stairs. He kept his feet firmly planted on the ground, never raising them as he moved, and his hand pressed against the wall to keep himself going in the right direction. 

It wasn't long before he reached a corner, and he turned with it, keeping himself pressed to the wall. He closed his eyes and allowed his other senses to take over, knowing that eyesight would do him no good in total darkness. He listened to whatever sound he could identify – the air currents, the sound of his feet on the stone floor, the voices coming from below him…

Izzy stopped, and remembered the voices he had thought he'd heard coming from the square of light before he'd started down the stairs. These were the same voices, and again seemed to be coming from below him. He fell to his knees and pressed his ear up against the wall, listening desperately. 

"**Marching Fishes!** Nope. That didn't do the trick. We're still trapped."

"Gomomon, save your strength. Attacking a wall isn't going to do the trick."

Joe! And Gomomon and Tentomon, too, Izzy was certain of it! They were in the room that the light was coming from, but Izzy was unable to reach them. "Joe!" he shouted as loud as he could. "Joe, can you hear me?!"

Nothing. And then…

"Izzy? Izzy, is that you?" 

Izzy felt his eyes begin to water. "Yes, Tentomon, it's me!" he shouted. "Are you three all right?"

"Aside from a little confused?" Joe called. "Yes, we're fine. Izzy, where are you?" 

"On the other side of this wall, and above you," Izzy replied. "Is there anyway out? I think you three can see better than I can. It's pitch black out here." 

"We've been trying to find a way out, but all we see is four walls and a ceiling," Gomomon replied. "I take it you're not having much luck, either."

"Affirmative," Izzy said, sighing. Dammit! Well, at least he knew they were okay. But still – it was so frustrating! 

A low laugh filled the cavern. "And what are you going to do now, Digi-Destined?" 

"What was that?" Joe called up to him. "Izzy?" 

But Izzy could now feel the hot breath on the back of his neck. Whoever was talking to him was directly behind him. He froze. "Who are you?" he whispered. 

"Just a dream," the voice purred. Izzy felt a hand wrap around his arm, and started to feel strangely disconcerted. "I am just a dream, Koushiro Izumi. Those people you hear are just dreams. This whole world is just a dream. And it is time for you to wake up."

Izzy could feel his eyes begin to grow heavy. "But I'm not asleep," he murmured, fighting to stay awake.

"Yes, yes you are, Koushiro," the voice whispered. "You are asleep. You are dreaming. And now you must awaken. Your mother is calling for you. Can you hear her?"

Yes…yes, he could hear a voice calling his name. But it didn't sound like his mother…

"Close your eyes, and you will awaken from this dream," the voice continued to whispered. The hand moved from his arm to his shoulder. "Wake up, Koushiro. It's time to wake up."

"WAKE UP, BAKA!" 

Izzy's eyes snapped open, and he sat up in bed suddenly. "Nani?" he gasped, looking around. And the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room. For starters, there wasn't a computer in sight. A baseball bat sat in the corner of a brightly painted room, while posters of sports stars decorated the walls instead of the normal Einstein and Marie Curie pictures. His bed was much larger, as was the room, he now noted. 

"Kou-_shi_-ro!" a voice whined from next to him. "You _promised!_"

"Nani?" he repeated, looking at the owner of the voice. It was a young girl who appeared to be around eight or nine, with the same ebony eyes and red hair that he owned. "Who are you?"

The girl looked hurt. "Hello?" she asked. "Don't you recognize your own sister?"

"Si-sister?" stuttered Izzy. _I don't have a sister!_

"Hai!" the girl replied. She peered at Izzy. "You must still be asleep. Or you're playing one of your strange games. But you promised you'd take me to the aquarium today!"

"I…did?" Now Izzy was feeling very confused. _What's going on here?_

"Okaasan!" the girl cried. "Koushiro won't take me to the aquarium!" 

__

If this is what having a sister is like, Izzy thought as the sound of footsteps approached the room, _I'm glad I'm an only child._

The door swung open, and Izzy found himself looking at a woman who was familiar, but who looked nothing like his mother. 

Then, with a gasp, he realized who she was. 

__

My real mother! he thought frantically. _Mom and Dad showed me pictures of her and my real father from before I was born. But…she's older…and alive…._"

"Really, Koushiro," the woman – his mother – said, shaking her head. "I heard you promise Yuiren that you'd take her to see the new whale show today. Now get out of bed and get dressed. Breakfast is ready downstairs, and I'll be glad to drive you to the aquarium. Come on, Yuiren. Let's let your brother get ready." She took the little girl by the hand and led her out of the room, closing it behind her. 

Izzy sat on the bed, staring blankly at the door. _This can't be happening,_ he thought wildly. _My real mother is dead…died in a car accident. And I don't have a sister. I don't…_ Then he remembered a voice, telling him it was a dream. Telling him to wake up.

Was it possible? 

Was everything…his parents, his friends, the Digimon…just a dream? 

His eyes fell on a TV and VCR in the corner of the room. There was a tape in the VCR, and it seemed to have recorded something. Curious, he reached for the remote control and rewound the tape, then pressed play.

It opened on an anime, and the opening scene was a picture of the planet Earth. Izzy frowned as he watched it. And then the voice came on…a familiar voice…

"_That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not so sure that's where I am right now. Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rain forests dried up, and other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce. And get this – cities that were normally blazing hot in the summer, got super cold. At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on because I was at camp. All of the kids were just, you know, goofing off and hanging out. As for me, I was just enjoying the sun while practicing my…multiplication tables. That is, until it started to snow, in the middle of July. Totally freaky! And it gets weirder. You won't believe what happened to me and six other kids. Oh, by the way – my name's Tai!_" 

Izzy stared at the television in disbelief as one by one, Tai's voice introduced the other original Digi-Destined, minus Kari. The only difference was that the kid who was supposed to be Izzy, was supposed to have the name Koushiro Izumi, instead had the name _Gen_ Izumi – a name which sounded strangely familiar to Izzy. He immediately snapped off the video and stood up, somewhat shocked at what he'd seen.

Suddenly filled with a purpose, he strode over to the desk and began flipping through papers. Finally he found what he was looking for – a school paper in his own handwriting. 

Two things on that paper scared him half-to-death.

One was the C- scrawled at the top in red ink.

The other was his name, written in pen, in his own handwriting. _Koushiro Wantanabe_. 

__

Not Koushiro Izumi. 

What the hell was going on here? 

****

Chapter Three

"Look at the fishes, Koushiro!" 

Izzy glanced with feigned interest at the glass tank full of tropical fish, then returned to his thoughts as Yuiren watched the sea animals with fascination. Obviously she was an easy girl to entertain, but right now Izzy could care less. He was still trying to figure out what was going on. 

__

Okay, let's think about this for a few minutes, Izzy, he thought. _Look at the facts, and you'll see that you really aren't going crazy. Look at the facts, and you'll know who you really are. _

All right then. Obviously what he needed to do was get information. More than what he had, at least. He remembered everything about being Koushiro Izumi. But so long as people thought he was Koushiro _Wantanabe_, he was in big trouble. 

Especially since he couldn't even be entirely sure of his identity himself. 

"Koushiro! I want to see the dolphins!" Yuiren was tugging on his hand now, pulling him in the direction of the large outdoor tank. "Please, Koushiro? Okaasan said we could go see them. Please?" 

He looked down at the wide eyes of the little eight-year-old, and knew immediately that he couldn't say no to her. He'd never been able to say no to her. _Hold it!_ his mind thought sharply. _You just met her. Stay focused, Izzy!_

"Gomen, Yuiren," he said, shaking his head apologetically. "But I'm not feeling very well. I'll tell you what. We'll go to the gift shop and I'll buy you the biggest stuffed dolphin they have, and then we'll go see them next week, okay?"

Yuiren sighed with disappointment, but since he was offering to buy her a stuffed animal with his own money, she couldn't really complain. "Okay," she said. 

As he followed her the marine gift shop, he pulled out his wallet and checked how much money he had. His jaw dropped. _Ten thousand yen?!_ "Yuiren!" he called suddenly, hurrying to catch up. "Humor me for a minute. What do our parents do for a living?"

Yuiren blinked. "Um…Daddy's a scientist at some university, and Mommy is a language person." 

"A linguist," he murmured. Very well playing jobs. "How much do we get for allowances?" 

Yuiren giggled. "You're silly, Koushiro. I get one thousand yen each week, and you get three thousand. But you always save up your money." 

__

Holy…kami-sama! Izzy blinked. He'd never gotten an allowance that big before. Usually he just got five hundred yen, depending on if he'd gotten his chores done or not. Obviously the Wantanbes were well off when it came to money. Now that he thought about it, his room _had_ been furnished very well. 

"Koushiro?" Yuiren asked, biting her lip. "Are you…okay?" 

He nodded, then shook his head, then nodded. He reached into his wallet and removed a few coins. "Go buy your dolphin, Yuiren, then come right back here. Then I think we better call Okaasan to pick us up. I don't feel well enough to walk."

Yuiren bit her lip. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

He shook his head. "Go get your dolphin. Just come right back here, okay?" 

She glanced at the gift shop, then at her brother. Finally her desire for a stuffed dolphin won out, and she hurried into the store.

Izzy leaned against the wall and wiped his brow with a tissue. The bright blue and green lights of the aquarium were beginning to get to him. He was beginning to doubt everything that he had known, and it was making him sick just thinking about it. His mind was a jumble of memories as Koushiro Izumi, and Koushiro Wantanabe. It was as if two brains were sharing the same body. 

__

I need a drink of water, he thought, standing up and walking over to a water fountain. He drank a few gulps, then splashed some of the cool liquid on his face. Glancing behind him into the gift shop, he noticed that the shop was deserted. He sighed. 

Then froze. "Yuiren!" he shouted, running into the gift shop. Never mind that he didn't know who he was, or that he didn't feel any real connection with the young girl. He was still responsible for her safety. "Excuse me," he said breathlessly to the cashier. "Did you see a little girl leave here with a large stuffed dolphin?" 

The cashier blinked. "Yes, I did. She said she was buying the dolphin for her brother, because he didn't feel well and he liked dolphins just as much as she did." 

Koushiro wasn't listening anymore. He'd caught sight of a door that was slightly ajar, just outside the gift shop. The sign read: **Aquarium Personnel Only: Dolphin Tanks**. _Oh no_, he thought. _She didn't_. Forgetting to thank the cashier, he ran through the crowded aquarium towards the actual tank entrance. Unfortunately, there was a long line waiting for the next show, and he couldn't push himself through the entrance way. 

"Sir, you're going to have to wait your turn," one of the ticket takers said. "The next show starts in half an hour if you don't get in for this one."

"My little sister is in there," he said breathlessly. "I think she went through one of the personnel doors. I have to find her." 

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, young man, but you're going to have to wait your turn. I'll alert security to check for your sister, but I doubt she went through one of the backstage doors. Which one do you think she wen through?"

"The one by the gift shop," Izzy replied immediately.

"Impossible. That one is locked. You can't get in without a key," the woman said.

"It was open when I saw it," he argued. "Please – I just need someone to check for me. Where did that door lead to?"

The woman ushered him into the amphitheater, smiling apologetically at the people who were waiting. She pointed to a shaky-looking catwalk hanging above the dolphin tanks. "It leads there. But the catwalks are being repaired, so we don't let anyone without access up there." Suddenly her eyes went wide, and her face was white. "Oh dear lord!" 

Koushiro immediately looked up just in time to see his sister emerge onto the catwalk, clutching a large stuffed dolphin. The dolphin was almost the size of her, and she was staring down at the open tanks below her, the dolphins swimming around. Gasps went up from the crowd as the spectators noticed her. 

"Yuiren!" Koushiro shouted.

Yuiren looked up, then smiled and waved to her brother. 

Suddenly it was like it was slow motion. 

The catwalk began to swing slightly. 

Yuiren's eyes went wide. 

Koushiro began to run to the tank, but he felt like he was moving in slow motion. 

Clutching her dolphin, Yuiren tumbled off the unsteady catwalk into the water-filled tank fifty feet below her. 

****

Chapter Four

"Yuiren, no!" 

There was a loud splash as the girl hit the water. Izzy had no idea if she knew how to swim or not, but after a few seconds she didn't come up to the surface. Izzy reached the tank, but realized that there was no way to get to the top of it from where he was standing. Through the clear glass, he could see Yuiren sinking slowly to the bottom. The impact with the water had knocked her out. 

__

SPLASH! 

The sound of another body hitting the water made Izzy look beyond Yuiren. One of the dolphin trainers was swimming towards her. He reached the limp girl and wrapped his arms around her, then pulled her to the surface of the water. Izzy ran up a set of stairs along the edge of the tank, trying to find a place where he could help get Yuiren out of the water. Taking a deep breath, he dove into the water and swam over to the trainer, then helped him drag Yuiren to one of the floating platforms around the tank. 

Once Yuiren was out of the water, the trainer immediately bent over her and began performing CPR so that she could breath. Izzy hovered nearby, soaking wet, but clearly worried. One of the dolphins nosed something over to him, and chirped to get his attention, He looked down and saw that it had brought him the stuffed (but soaked) dolphin that Yuiren had bought. Izzy picked it up and squeezed it as hard as he could. 

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked worriedly. At that moment, the trainer finished with the CPR and checked Yuiren's breathing.

"She'll be fine," the trainer said. "Did somebody call an ambulance?" 

"I did," one of the other trainers replied. "They're on their way."

"Thank you so much," Izzy said to the trainer who had come to Yuiren's rescue. "If you hadn't jumped in after her, who knows what could've happened."

The trainer stood up and brushed his hands off on his wetsuit, then looked at Izzy. "It was no trouble at all," he replied in soft Japanese. Then he frowned. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Izzy's breath caught in his throat. _I don't believe it_, he thought. "N-no," he stammered. "I don't think we've met. But thank you. Thank you for helping her."

"I think the ambulance is here," the trainer said as the EMTs hurried into the amphitheater with a stretcher. They immediately began checking Yuiren's vitals, loading her onto the stretcher, and questioning Izzy about his sister's medical history. Izzy answered as best as he could – which wasn't very well, considering he'd only had a sister for less than twenty-four hours, according to his memory. But, surprisingly, the Wantanabe part of his brain was kicking in and supplying a few slight answers. Nothing earth-shattering, but enough to give the medics something to work with.

"Excuse me," he said as they began wheeling Yuiren out. "I need to call my mother. Please make sure she gets to the hospital okay." One of the medics nodded, and Izzy headed for the pay phones.

As he started to dial, he suddenly realized that he didn't know his own phone number. And even if he did, he wouldn't have been able to remember it. His mind kept drifting back to the dolphin trainer who had saved Yuiren's life. He'd gone over every possibility, and had always come up with the same answer. 

The trainer was Michael. 

****

Chapter Five

"So. Things are going well?"

"As well as can be expected." 

"Good. Is Chimeramon making progress?" The image of One looked expectantly at Three and Two. "I grow tired of this game. The sooner I can dispose of the Digi-Destined, the better."

Two nodded. "But I'm not sure if putting them both in the same situation is a good idea."

One smirked. "The American boy doesn't have any idea what's happened. He's been in the illusion longer than the Child of Knowledge. Even if the Child confronts him, he won't give."

"You're certain of that?"

"Very certain."

Two looked thoughtful. "I suppose that's all we can do, then." The images of Three and Two faded, and One was left alone again.

It wasn't until then that One realized they had never answered the question about Chimeramon. 

****

Chapter Six

Izzy sat on one of the worn blue chairs in the waiting room at the hospital. Yuiren had been moved up to the Intensive Care Unit, where she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Izzy was waiting for his parents to show up. 

Nothing like this had ever happened before. His parents had always done a good, careful job of raising their children. It was his fault that his sister was injured. The doctors said that she'd been in water long enough that there might be permanent damage, especially considering how long she'd been unconscious and how long with had been before she'd started to breath on her own. 

"Koushiro!" The sound of his mother's voice made him look up. She and his father were hurrying towards them, worried expressions wreathing their faces. He stood up and held the stuffed dolphin to his chest. 

"You were supposed to take care of Yuiren," his father said angrily. "Why weren't you watching her?"

"Gomen nasai," Izzy said softly, looking down at the ground.

"If that dolphin trainer hadn't been there, who knows what would've happened?" his mother gasped, wiping tears away from her eyes. "We're very grateful to him."

__

The dolphin trainer. Izzy sighed. Great. Now his parents would always be comparing him to the dolphin trainer. "Do you know his name?" Izzy asked. "I need to thank him."

His father frowned at him. "You should. I heard that his name is Jonathan Marshal. He's an American, from California.

__

I thought his name was Michael, Izzy thought dimly.

Michael. 

__

And he's from New York, not California, Izzy added.

New York.

__

That's where Mimi lives. They're friends from school.

Mimi. 

Suddenly Izzy gasped, and snapped out of his trance. He'd actually started to believe that this life he was in was _real!_ Was he _crazy?!_

One thing that was for certain, though.

He needed to find Michael. 

Now. 

****

Chapter Seven 

Jonathan Marshal sighed as he lay on his stomach, his chin resting on his arms as at the edge of the dolphin tank. One of the dolphins came up and nudged him with her nose, urging him to come in and play with them. "Sorry," he said in English, stroking her smooth nose, "but I don't feel much like swimming right now." He couldn't get that little girl out of his mind…no, actually, he couldn't get the girl's _brother_ out of his mind. There was something very familiar about him. 

A cool breeze wafted in from and open window at the top of the large theater, and he shivered. He hadn't bothered to change out of his wetsuit after the last performance, and he hadn't dried off, either. A dull throbbing began to occur in the back of his skull. _No!_ he thought. _Not now!_

It had been several months since the attacks had last occurred. He'd finally thought that he was cured, which was the only reason he'd agreed to come to Japan with the dolphin tour. He'd stopped taking his medication, too. 

__

Seadramon! Seadramon's in trouble! 

Seadramon! 

Mimi! 

Yolei! 

Seadramon!

Jonathan pressed his hands against the sides of his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop," he pleaded. "Please stop!"

__

Seadramon! 

Mimi!

Yolei! 

Seadramon! 

"Not now," he begged. The dolphins nudged him, clicking uncertainly. He sat up on his knees and curled into a ball. "STOP!"

__

SEADRAMON! 

MIMI!

YOLEI!

SEADRAMON!

DIGI-DESTINED!

A pair of hands grabbed his own and pulled them away from his ears. "Michael!" a voice said, shaking him. "Stop it! Just let it happen! Just go with it!"

The voice…that familiar voice…

Slowly Jonathan…no, Michael…looked up at the bright ebony eyes of the boy next to him. 

"Izzy?" he whispered hoarsely. 

****

Chapter Eight

"I don't understand what's happening," Michael said an hour later. The two boys were sitting on a bench near a ramen noodle cart, and were slowly eating their lunches. "I'm not even sure how I got here."

"I'm not that sure myself," Izzy admitted. "I can't remember exactly what I was doing before I came here. Everything about the Digital World seems like a dream. I'd almost convinced myself that I really _was_ this 'Koushiro Watanabe', until my "father" reminded me about you."

"I think, when I first got here, I thought I was myself as well," Michael said. "But the more time I spent here, the more I was beginning to feel like I really was Jonathan. You snapped me out of it."

"We need to figure out what's going on, and fast," Izzy said. "There must be some way to break out of this spell or whatever we're under."

Michael frowned. "But how?"

The two fell silent, alternately eating their noodles and staring off into space. Izzy said and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the task at hand. They needed to think about this logically, and he was the best person for that job. 

__

Take the path already taken. 

Izzy's eyes snapped open. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" 

"That voice," Izzy said. "It sounded like somebody whispering in my ear." _Or rather…in my head. _

Take the path already taken.

"Izzy?" Michael asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

__

Take the path already taken. 

Izzy looked across the street at a poster that was plastered against the side of one of the buildings. It was an advertisement for a museum showcase on the Roman Coliseum in Italy. 

__

Take the path already taken…Koushiro, Child of Knowledge. 

"I know what we have to do," Izzy whispered. 

"What?" 

"I know what we have to do," he repeated. He looked at Michael. "This may sound weird, Michael, and maybe a little crazy, but I think someone's guiding us. Someone made sure that we were both at the aquarium at the same time. Whoever it running this crazy show never would've taken the chance, but someone is interfering. Michael, are you sure you can't remember what you were doing?"

Michael looked thoughtful. "I think…I think I was with Yolei and Hawkmon. And Betamon. And then a large hole opened up, and they were pulled down into it, and I…"

"Followed them through a large cave until you tracked them down. And then you felt very tired, and you heard someone telling you to wake up. So you did, and you were here," Izzy finished, nodding and agreeing with everything Michael had said. "The same thing happened to me, only I was with Joe. It must have happened earlier for you."

"Okay, so we know how we got here," Michael said. "The question is, how do we get _out_ of here?"

"How much money do you have on you?" Izzy asked. "I spent a bunch on Yuiren's dolphin, but I've got enough left for bus fare for me."

"I can cover myself," Michael replied. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Along the path already taken," Izzy replied. "Remember when we were fighting MaloMyotismon?" 

"How could I forget?"

"Well, we had to go back to the camp where the whole adventure had started in order to get back to the Digital World," Izzy said. "I think that's where you and I need to go to get back to our own dimension."

Michael looked skeptical. "And you know this how?"

"I don't know it for certain," Izzy said, "but I think I know who it is who's guiding us." 

"Mind filling me in?"

"I will on the way," Izzy said. "It's slowly beginning to come back to me, what happened all those years ago. Now I think I know what Tai's been going through, and why he couldn't tell us. We'd surely think he was going crazy." 

"Izzy, you aren't making any sense, you realize that, don't you?" 

"Come on." He stood up and grabbed Michael's arm, hauling the blond boy to his feet. He tossed the half-eaten plates of ramen into the nearest trash can and began to drag Michael to the bus stop. "I hope you have enough fare to get to Odaiba, because the camp's on the outskirts. And we'll have to go through Heighten View Terrace to get there."

"You could've at least let me finish my noodles," Michael grumbled. 

The bus came a few minutes later, and they settled into a seat in the very back. Michael was on the aisle, leaving Izzy with the window seat. He didn't mind. He liked to stare out the window and think. 

__

I know this is what we have to do, he thought. _But I can't help wondering why _Michael_ was also sent to this world. How many of the others are here, as well? And just where are we? _

I know I'll find all the answers if we can just reach the camp. That place is the key, I'm positive. The Ultimate Powers of Knowledge are guiding me there. 

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?" 

"I have a question. Do you think any of the other Digi-Destined are around here somewhere?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay, then here's another question: do you think whoever sent us here is around here somewhere?"

"Michael, for our sakes…I hope to God they're not." 

****

Chapter Nine

One was not a happy member of the Triumvirate. "I don't _believe_ this!" One shouted as One watched the two Digi-Destined in the bubble that hovered in the air. 

"I thought you said that the American was unbreakable," Two said coldly to One.

"He should've been!" spat One. 

Three sighed. "Fool. You never should've let your guard down with the Digi-Destined. Why did you choose the American, any way? Wouldn't you have gained more by using one of the Chosen?"

One glared at Three. "Don't you know anything? Of all the main Digi-Destined, the ones named Willis and Michael are the most unknown. And the Child of Knowledge is closer to Willis than to Michael. I assumed that by putting Michael in there, the chances of the Child of Knowledge breaking through to him would be almost zero."

"And apparently, you were wrong," muttered Two. "You better correct this problem, and fast, One. Chimeramon will be returning with the target soon enough. I want these two out of the way before he gets back. Do you understand?"

"Who is One of the Three?" growled One. "I am. So you do not give me orders." 

Three just rolled Three's eyes. Which then widened as Two sprang out of the chair and grabbed One by the throat. "You're a fine one to talk," Two said to the gasping One. "You can't even handle _one_ Digi-Destined, let alone _two_. And what about the ones that you captured? The girl Yolei and her Digimon, the boy Joe and his? What are they doing? What purpose do they still serve?"

"Bait," wheezed One. "And you didn't do so well with the others. Syremon failed in disposing of Courage and Love, and now Friendship and Sincerity have returned." Two tightened the grip on One's throat, and One gasped as the flow of air was cut off.

"Stop it," commanded Three, standing up and frowning at the other two. "Let One go."

Two frowned, but did as commanded. 

"Useless bickering will get us nowhere," Three replied. "You do understand that, don't you, Two? We can not afford to weaken our side. Soon Chimeramon will return with the Crystal of Dreams, and then we'll have the pleasure of watching him play target practice with the Digimon Kaiser." This last name was said with a taunting sneer. "One, how certain are you that the two Digi-Destined will not be able to leave the illusion?"

"It would be impossible," One said. "They would need outside help – and only the three of us know that they are there." 

"Are you certain?" Two snarled. "The Child of Knowledge was acting strange. And we can't hear why they're saying, even through the sphere." 

One glared at Two. "You doubt me?"

"Always."

"Stop!" Two and One fell silent. "That's better. We cannot have internal conflict. That is what makes us weak. The Digi-Destined work together as a team – we must do the same."

"For how long?" muttered Two.

"Until the Digi-Destined fall." 

****

Chapter Ten

"How much longer until we reach this camp, Izzy?"

Izzy sighed and glanced at the bus route map mounted on the wall of the bus stop. They'd managed to take the train as far as Heighten View Terrace, but now they were stuck. Neither of them had any more money – there had been the unexpected but practical need to stop for food, and had ended up missing their connection, leaving them with two useless and expensive tickets. So they had been forced to pool what remaining yen they had for a couple of bus tokens. The only problem was that the bus stopped about five miles away from the camp before turning back and going to the way it had come.

"It doesn't look like we'll get there until nightfall," Izzy replied. 

"Nightfall?!" Michael looked at him, stunned. "Who knows what'll happen in the Digital World before then!"

"I don't like it, either," Izzy said, sighing. "I want to get back to the others soon. But I just don't see any other way around it."

Suddenly Michael gripped Izzy's arm and pointed across the street. "What's that?"

Izzy turned and looked, but saw nothing. There was only a river across the way. "I don't see anything."

"What? But you…you have to! It's…it's huge! I swear, Izzy, it's a Digimon. But it's like no Digimon I've ever seen!"

A chill ran down Izzy's spine. What was wrong with Michael? This was so unlike the practical teenager that it was beginning to frighten him a little. And yet he knew that it was important – vitally important – that he know what Michael thought he saw. "What does it look like, Michael?"

"It's got Greymon's body," Michael said, his voice trembling. They were drawing odd looks from the other people crowded into the small stop, but neither paid attention. "Kabuterimon's head. MetalGreymon's hair. It has the arms of Devimon, and also of SkullGreymon and Kuwagamon. It's wings – two pairs – are Airdramon and Angemon. And it's back legs are…Garurumon."

Izzy stared at Michael in shock. Some of those names he couldn't possibly now. Devimon had been from the first time, before Michael had become a Digi-Destined. And had he ever seen SkullGreymon in person? But nevertheless, Michael had just described, piece by piece, the horrific monster that was Chimeramon. 

Had they ever told Michael what Chimeramon looked like?

No. Izzy knew that for certain. Davis, Yolei, T.K., Kari, and Cody had described the monster to the older Digi-Destined after they had defeated it, but that was all. Unless Mimi had told…but no, Mimi hadn't known about Chimeramon. It had only involved the Digi-Destined based in Japan, and in particular, of the older kids, himself, Tai, and Matt. 

"Do you see anything else?"

"A crystal," Michael replied, his voice faint. "And…it's glowing. And…there's someone there."

"Someone?"

"It's Ken!" Michael suddenly shouted. His voice became frantic. "He's going to…the Digimon is going to kill him! Where's Wormmon?! Ken! _KEN!_"

And then his panicked shouts cut off. His expressions of horror turned to impatient. He looked at Izzy. "So _how_ long until we get there? Izzy? Izzy?"

But Izzy was just staring at him. 

__

What the hell had just happened?

****

Chapter Eleven

"Michael. Wake up. We're here."

Groggily, the American Digi-Destined opened his eyes. He and Izzy were next to a bus stop, and the sun was beginning to set. The road stretched out before them, but there didn't seem to be anyone around. "Where's here?" he asked, yawning. "And how did we get off the bus?"

"The driver helped me get you off," Izzy replied. "We were the last two on, and I didn't want to wake you. We've still got five miles to walk, though. Are you up to it?"

"I guess." 

Izzy grinned. "Prodigious. Let's get going. The sooner we figure out what the hell is going on here, the better."

Michael nodded, and the two teenagers began their trek. They walked in silence for awhile, until Michael glanced over at Izzy and spoke. "Hey, Izzy? Do you remember anything that happened in that forgotten timeline that Makoto guy was talking about?" 

Izzy frowned. "Actually…I'm beginning to piece a few things together. Makoto said that the first eight of us all had our memories wiped after we undid the timeline, but for some reason, Tai's been having dreams. And…this may sound strange, but I don't think I ever really lost those memories."

Michael looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think I just blocked them out, probably by accident. Whatever or whoever is guiding us out of this crazy place has been slowing pulling the memories out of the hiding. For example, when I first arrived here, I watched the opening of a show from this world – a show about Digimon. We were all in it. Anyway, Tai introduced the character who was supposed to be me – I assume, at least – as some kid named Gen Izumi. At the time I thought the name was familiar, but I couldn't figure out why."

"Do you know now?" Michael asked.

Izzy nodded. "I think so." He bit his lip. "I think Gen Izumi was the name of the Original Digi-Destined of Knowledge – one of the ancestors Makoto was talking about. I also think I know who's helping us. The picture of the Roman Coliseum clued me into that."

"Now you've completely lost me."

Izzy smiled, somewhat secretively. "I'm not the Child of Knowledge for no reason, Michael."

"Izzy. Make sense, please."

"There's a place in the Digital World that looks exactly like the Coliseum," replied Izzy.

Michael waited. Izzy didn't say anything. "And?"

Izzy looked up at the sky. Was it his imagination, or did it seem to be getting lighter? But just in this area. 

"Come on. We're almost there." 

****

Chapter Twelve

Michael and Izzy sprinted through the quiet camp. It was too late in the season for there to be anyone there, so all they had to do was make it to the clearing where, in their world, the first eight digivices had fallen from the sky like meteorites. "Hurry, Michael!" Izzy shouted. 

They burst through the trees and skidded to a stop. 

They had found the source of the strange glowing in the sky that Izzy had noticed an hour earlier. 

It was a huge gateway, not unlike the one that Izzy and his friends had been pulled into nearly so many years earlier. Both boys cautiously approached it, staring at it with awe. "Now what?" Michael whispered once he'd found his voice. He looked at Izzy. "Iz—Izzy?!" 

Izzy was glowing. His entire body seemed to be radiating a purple light. He didn't seem to be hearing Michael – it was like some other force had taken over his body. This was what he had come here for. This was what had been guiding him. He knew it…he knew that now, everything would be okay. 

Two lights appeared in the middle of the gateway, then floated over to them. Michael reached out and grabbed the closest one, and was relieved to see his Digivice staring up at him from the palm of his hand. Izzy, too, was holding his, although he wasn't looking at it. 

"Let's go," he said. His voice sounded strange to Michael. Older, maybe…wiser? Could be. It sent chills down his spine. He was starting to get a very bad feeling about all of this. He didn't doubt that this was the way back to the Digital World – the Digivices were proof of that. 

But still…he couldn't help feeling like something was wrong. 

Izzy held out his Digivice, pointing it at the gateway. Michael did the same. Both Digivices lit up like beacons, and the gateway glowed with the same bright light. Michael closed his eyes to prevent himself from going blind. He felt the familiar sensation of something wrapping around his body…pulling him…analyzing him…then it was as if he were suddenly complete.

Michael opened his eyes, and found that he was staring at the mouth of the cave that he had gone into weeks earlier. He immediately turned to his friend. 

Izzy was staring at his Digivice. "We're back," he whispered. Then he blinked. "But…I don't remember…"

"Come on," Michael said, grabbing his arm. "We have to get Yolei and Joe, not to mention the Digimon, out of that cave."

"Wait!" Izzy said, stopping him. "There's something wrong about this. Where's the guy who was guiding us? The one connected to the Coliseum?"

Michael frowned. "Well…maybe you were wrong about that part." 

"I wasn't," Izzy said with conviction. "We need him to free Joe and Yolei. My Digivice should be able to find him." 

"I'm afraid…I can't let that happen." 

****

Chapter Thirteen

Izzy and Michael looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. "Who's there?" demanded Michael. 

In front of the cave, a dark figure materialized out of thin air. No distinguishable features were present except the shape of the figure, which resembled a human was too tall to be a _normal_ human. 

"You're the one who kidnapped Joe and Yolei!" Izzy accused. "Which means you must be the one who trapped us in that other dimension!" 

"Yes," the figure agreed. "I am the one they call One of Three. The First of the Triad. The Beginning of the Triumvirate. The…"

"Yeah, we get it," Michael snapped. "You have a lot of names. Give us back our friends!" 

One laughed. It was hollow sound. "And ruin everything I worked for? I think not." One raised its arm and pointed a finger at the two Digi-Destined. "You're coming with me." 

The ground began to shake, and thick slaps of stone rose up from the ground to build a cage around them. Izzy shoved Michael to one side just as a thick slab rose up where the American had been standing. Michael pulled himself up just in time to see Izzy completely sealed by the stone slabs. "Izzy!" Michael shouted. He could hear the muffled pounding of his friend on the other side.

"Stupid child," growled One, turning to Michael. "Hold still!" 

The ground began to shake again, but Michael was ready. He rolled out of the area where the next slabs rose up, and then pulled himself up on top of the makeshift cage that held Izzy. "Hang on, Izzy," he whispered. "I'll get you…what the?"

The rock slabs beneath him began to glow. 

Inside the illusion that masked One, One paled. "Can't be…" 

Michael placed the palm of his hand on the stone, and pulled back in shock. The stone was heating up as it began to change colors. It went from dark gray to bright purple in a matter of seconds. 

One backed up, closer to the cave. "Take your friends! I don't care!" It snapped its fingers, and Yolei, Joe, and the Digimon appeared. 

"Michael!" Betamon shouted, seeing his partner. Then he glanced behind him. "Hey! Stop that thing!" 

Gomomon, Hawkmon, and Tentomon launched themselves at One, but the Triumvirate was able to defend himself from their attacks. 

It was getting decisively uncomfortable on top of that rock cage, so Michael leaped off the top of it. He hit the ground and rolled, and not a moment too soon.

The "cage" began to shake.

One stared. "It can't be," it said hoarsely. "Impossible." 

"What's going on?" Tentomon gasped as he started to glow as well. 

One stood up and glared at the rock cage. "Damn you, Imagimon! You won't win!" 

__

*TOO LATE.*

"What?" 

"**Illusions of KNOWLEDGE!**" 

****

Chapter Fourteen

The stone cage exploded outward, showering all of them with pieces of rock – which were fortunately in tiny pieces. One staggered back, coughing from the dust that rose up. Gomomon, Tentomon, Betamon, and Hawkmon had tumbled backwards, and were now picking themselves off the ground, while Michael, Joe, and Yolei did the same. 

"Look," Yolei gasped. 

Michael blinked. "Izzy?"

Joe shook his head in disbelief. _No way…_

Izzy stood in front of them, staring at One. He was completely glowing with a brilliant purple light. His eyes were one solid color – purple, of course – and he seemed to be shining with some inner strength. "_Miss me, One?_" 

One growled. "Imagimon!" 

"_Yes,_" replied Izzy/Imagimon. "_I've taken temporary control of the Child of Knowledge to come to the aid of the Digi-Destined. Because of this, I could access the Powers of Knowledge, however temporary._"

"The Desti-Digimon were sealed in the bodies of the new partners!" One protested. "This is impossible!" 

Izzy/Imagimon smirked. "_You should do your reading. Surely you know that those of Knowledge are not bound by the same rules as the other Crests._"

"It was you who helped us get out of that crazy dimension," Michael realized. 

"_That's right, Child of Dreams_," Imagimon said. Michael blinked, confused at the name. Imagimon focused again on One. "_You will not harm these humans any longer._"

One growled soflty. "I'd love to see you try and stop me." 

"Uh, oh," Joe whispered as One vanished. 

Immediately the air began to thicken, making it harder and harder for them to breathe. "Drop to the ground!" Joe commanded. "The air will be more breathable there!" Yolei and Michael did as he ordered, and the Digimon were already close enough down that they weren't effected.

"We should Digivolve!" Hawkmon said.

"No!" Yolei said, shaking her head as she hugged the ground. "You'll get bigger, and then you won't be able to breath!"

"But Yolei…"

"Just listen to her," snapped Joe. "Izzy! Or Imagimon, or whoever you are! I hope you have a plan!" 

Imagimon seemed to be having no trouble breathing the thickened air. "_Don't worry about me_," he said. "_You concentrate on getting – AHHHHHHHH!_" 

A powerful energy blast came from behind the Digi-Destined/Desti-Digimon, sending him sprawling. Imagimon threw out "his" hands to try and break his fall, but ended up rolling several feet before regaining his balance and standing up. "_One_," he hissed. The glow around him increased. 

"I wouldn't try it, Imagimon," One taunted. "In this air, your attacks would just flash back on you. You're helpless." 

"_Jyou! Michael! Miyako! Get out of here!_" 

"What did he call me?" Yolei demanded. 

Joe was beginning to think he knew, but there wasn't time to debate it. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Let's just get –" Suddenly his eyes widened. "Hey, look out!" 

Imagimon spun around as a clawed hand emerged from the dark mist. It landed on his shoulder and transmitted a powerful energy current. Imagimon screamed in a voice that was a combination of his own and of Izzy's. One's laugh echoed with triumph. 

The mist began to fade, and Imagimon/Izzy fell to his knees. Joe sprang up and ran to his friend. "Izzy!" 

Izzy coughed softly, as if trying to clear his throat. He weakly opened his eyes. They were back to his normal color. "Joe…" 

"Shhh," Joe said, checking his pulse. "Don't say anything."

Izzy grabbed his wrist, but barely had a grip on it. "Stop him," he whispered. "Ken…it's Ken. Michael…knows…Coliseum…" He coughed again, and then his eyes fluttered shut. He took a shuddering breath, and then was still.

"IZZY!" Joe shouted. 

One laughed, the sound seeming to come from everywhere. "Keep that in mind, human. That's what happens when you try to defy the Triumvirate." 

He continued to laugh until even that sound was completely gone. 

****

Chapter Fifteen

"IZZY!" Tentomon cried, echoing Joe's earlier shout. "What's wrong with him?! Is he okay?!" 

Joe leaned down close to Izzy, and felt his heart turned cold when he realized that the younger boy wasn't breathing. "No," he whispered. Automatically he shoved Tentomon away from Izzy, then bent over him. He tipped Izzy's head back and opened his mouth slightly. Pinching Izzy's nose with his index finger and thumb, Joe leaned over and pressed his mouth against his friend's, breathing deeply into his lungs. Then he pressed down hard on his chest, hands laced and beneath the sternum, thrusting upwards to try and get him breathing. _Please, don't let this happen!_ he begged silently. He leaned over him again and gave two more rescue breaths, then resumed compression. 

"What's happening?" Betamon whimpered, looking at Michael. 

Michael shook his head. He walked over to Joe. "Joe."

Joe ignored him and continued giving Izzy CPR. 

Michael shook Joe's shoulder. "_Joe!_ Stop it! It's too late!" 

Joe looked up and glared at Michael. Both the American and Yolei were taken aback at the hostility in the older boy's gaze. "I can still save him," Joe said. "I just need to get him breathing again."

"No," Michael said. "He's been out too long. Trust me. He was gone the minute he was possessed." 

"What are you saying?" growled Yolei. "Keep trying, Joe!" 

"Would you _listen _to me?!" Michael snapped. "Izzy knew something like this was going to happen. He tried to tell me before that thing attacked. When Izzy and I were in that other dimension, he said we were being helped by a Digimon named Imagimon. The same name that that One guy was calling the thing that possessed Izzy. I don't think Izzy is gone for good, and I think this Imagimon is the key to getting him back."

"But we don't even know where he is," Yolei protested. 

"Izzy would know," muttered Joe. His hands still rested on Izzy's chest, but had stopped their compression.

"Think about it," Michael said. "One said that Imagimon was supposed to be inside Tentomon. I think he's there, but he needs help getting out. For some reason, he managed to break apart, but he's probably back inside Tentomon right now."

"I can assure you that I am myself and only me," Tentomon said. "Now please, do something to help Izzy!" 

"That's what I'm trying to do," Michael replied. "Izzy mentioned something about a Coliseum, and it being the key. If we go to this Coliseum, we might be able to get Imagimon back to help us." 

"Michael…" Yolei didn't look convinced. 

Joe sighed. "Izzy told me…he told me that 'Michael knows'. He also mentioned 'Coliseum'. And if my hunch it correct, I know where he was talking about. I say we trust Michael on this one." 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yolei demanded, suddenly seeing that she was outnumbered, and deciding to throw herself into the new task at hand. "We'll take Aquilamon – he's the only flyer we have." She pulled out her D3 and got ready to have Hawkmon digivolve when Joe suddenly drew in a sharp breath. 

"Wait!" he gasped. 

"What?" Michael and Yolei asked. 

"I almost forgot," Joe said, shaking his head. "Before Izzy…well, he told me that something was wrong with Ken. He kept saying 'It's Ken'." 

Yolei looked faint. "Ken…"

The three Digi-Destined, and the four Digimon, all looked at each other. "What now?" whispered Michael. 

"We go to the Coliseum," Joe said, sighing. 

"But what about Ken?" Yolei asked, her voice quivering. 

"We have to hope that wherever he is, he isn't alone," Joe said. "Right now, we're Izzy's only hope. I don't think we have another choice." But even as he said this, the Child of Reliability couldn't help wishing that his Crest were something other than what it was. He didn't like having people depending on him so much. 

__

I hope I'm making the right decision. 

****

To be continued in

Digi-Destiny 02 #4

__

Ken


	4. Ken

**Digi-Destiny 02 #4**

**_Ken_******

**Chapter One**

"KAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" 

"OW! Davis, knock it off! You've been screaming her name since we got separated from the others, and if she hasn't heard you by now, she isn't going to!" Ken Ichijouji said irritably, glaring at his friend. His partner Digimon, Wormmon, had buried his head into Ken's soccer bag, which had followed them from the real world. 

Davis Motimiya pouted. "But Ken, what if Kari's out there all alone and scared?" he asked. "She could need my help!"

"_We could need your help, Davis," snapped Ken. "We've been wandering around this forest for the last two days, with no sign of the others. Wormmon and Veemon are getting exhausted, and frankly, I've had enough of your incessant whining. We need to focus on what's going on right now, with __us. __Not what might be happening with Kari!"_

"Besides, Davis," Veemon said, "Kari's probably got Gatomon with her. And maybe one of the others. After all, Ken and Wormmon are here with us, aren't they?" 

Davis continued to pout. "Why couldn't _I have been the one to get lost with Kari?"_

"That does it," Ken said, standing up from where he had been sitting on a rock. "Go ahead and whine for all I care, Davis. I'm going to try and find some clue as to what's going on. I swear, you've been walking us in circles." He grabbed his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder, causing Wormmon to fall headfirst inside of it. Then, without so much as a backward glance, he marched off away from Davis, his anger and frustration evident in his step. 

"Are you really sure we should split up?" Wormmon asked, poking his head out of the bag. 

"Give him a few minutes," Ken said. "He just needs to calm down. He'll run after us soon enough."

Exactly five minutes later…

"Ken, wait up! Man, you walk too fast! Slow down!"

Ken faked an irritated sigh and stopped. "Hurry up," he said. "We don't have all day. The sun's already beginning to go down." 

Davis nodded as he ran up, Veemon panting behind him. "Hey, maybe Veemon and Wormmon should Digivolve. I bet we'd cover more ground that way."

"I already told you that they're exhausted," Ken said. "We're going to have to take tonight on foot."

"Can't we stop and rest?"

"Well, let me think for a minute." Ken stood still and pretended to think it over. "We're lost in the middle of an unfamiliar forest, which we're not even sure is in the Digital World, our Digimon are exhausted to the point where we're protecting them rather than the other way around, neither of us have had a decent meal in over twenty-four hours, the temperature continues to drop the further north we get, and you want us to stop and rest. Is that what you're saying?"

Davis sweatdropped. "Ah, no. That's okay. Walking is fine with me."

Ken nodded. "Come on. It's getting colder."

"Um, Ken?" 

"What?" 

The two were walking side by side, standing close together to keep from freezing. "If it gets colder as we walk north, why don't we just go south?"

Ken looked troubled. "Well, the thing is, Davis…I've tried that."

"And?"

"And no matter what I do, I always seem to end up walking north again." He glanced up at the sky, where he could definitely make out the northern constellations. "Something weird is going on. I have a bad feeling about all of this." 

"I know what you mean," Davis said, suddenly serious. Now that Ken had pointed out the North vs. South thing, he could see that his friend was right. "So why are we continuing to go north? If we just stop, we wouldn't be going north anymore."

"Because – and I know this is going to sound strange – I feel like we belong up north," Ken replied. "It's just intuition, but if we keep going north, we'll find what we're looking for."

"What _are we looking for?"_

"I have absolutely no idea."

**Chapter Two**

 It was utterly and completely boring. 

The spirit wandered around the vast hall, occasionally stopping to stare up at the two great statues that stood at the end of it. His small moment of freedom when he had brought the Digi-Destined to the Digital World was making him wish for much more. But he'd promised Gennai that he'd stay at the Great Hall, and he always kept his promises. 

Dakota leaned against one of the statues – a huge Equine Digimon that, when stone, looked nearly identical to the Desti-Digimon of Light. Opposite the Equine was a Feline, but of a rougher type than Nefertimon. The Crests of Kindness and Destiny were etched into the stone. In front of each lay empty pedestals where the final two Destiny Weapons had once lain – before the Triumvirite had gotten a hold of them. 

The Crossbow of Kindness and the Sword of Destiny were two of the most powerful weapons in the five known worlds. When the powers of the two Crests were combined, they were nearly unstoppable. Even in their lesser forms – the Digimon of today, as well as the untrained Diig-Destined – they were a force to be reckoned with. Dakota smiled at that thought. He had felt the Triumvirite's anger and surprise when Imperialdramon had been created for the first time – they'd been absolutely livid. 

Suddenly a cold feeling of dread washed over Dakota. 

Something was terribly wrong in the Digital World. 

The Crest of Destiny etched into the stone of the Equine Digimon began to glow white, and Dakota gently touched it. "I can't do anything," he whispered to the Equine. "You could. But until _he comes, you're frozen like this. So what do I do?"_

The Crest of Kindness etched into the stone of the Feline Digimon began to glow magenta, even though Dakota knew its true color was black. "I see," Dakota said, nodding. "Yes. He would know what to do. But the minute I step out of this hall, I will cease to be solid." 

Both Crests glowed, and Dakota smiled. "True. When _has that ever stopped me?" _

He pressed his hand against the Crest of Kindness, and closed his eyes. _All right, my friend, he said. __Show me where Gennai is. Ken and Daisuke depend on it. _

**Chapter Three**

Davis yawned and leaned against a tree. "Ken, let's stop and rest. Please. I don't care how cold it's getting. I don't think I can go any further."

Ken started to object, but found himself yawning as well. "You're right," he agreed. "Neither of us are in any shape to continue. But we'll never last in the cold unless we find some shelter."

"Wormmon and I will go see what we find," offered Veemon. He grabbed the Insect Digimon and started dragging him off. "See you in a little while! Don't move! Yell if you need us!"

Davis scowled. "You'd think they'd ask first."

Ken walked over and sat down next to him as he reached into his bag. "Here," he said, removing a jacket. 

"No way," Davis said, shaking his head. He pointed to his bomber jacket. "I'm dressed warmer than you are," he replied. "You put that on. That school uniform of yours is probably thinner than my dad's hair." When he saw Ken start to argue, he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I'm not taking it, so you might as well put it on."

Sighing, Ken did as Davis commanded. Then he reached into his pants pocket and removed his D3. He checked the screen. "Nothing," he said. "We haven't picked up any of the others. I wonder where they are."

Davis was looking at his own blue D3. "I don't know," he said. "And I left my D-Terminal on my desk. I can't even do e-mail."

Ken stared at him, then smacked himself on the forehead. "I'm such a baka!" he exclaimed. He reached into the bag and removed a D-Terminal. "Yolei stuck this in here during the game earlier," he said. "I completely forgot that I still had it."

"She must be going crazy, wondering where it is," Davis said, snatching if from Ken's hands. "Hawkmon can't Armor Digivolve without it. Let me see if I can hook my own D3 up to it and try sending out a message to Kari."

"T.K. and Cody might work just as well, Davis," Ken said dryly, knowing that the younger boy wasn't listening to a word he said.

"There," Davis said after a few minutes. "Now, to type the message…done. All we have to do now is wait for a reply."

They got one almost instantaneously. 

**Davis,**

**     Thank goodness you two are okay! You're the first we've heard from! I'm with T.K., by the way, and we ran into Cody and Willis not too long ago. And Gennai's here, too! He said that Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi are all together and they've even found their Desti-Digimon – remember, those Digimon that Dakota told us about? Gennai told us that if T.K. and I headed for this place called the Crater of Ken – hey, I wonder if that's named for you, Ken? ^_^ -- then we should be able to find Desti-Digimon, too. So that's where we're headed. I think we're somewhere to the south of you two, though. I could be wrong. **

**     Keep in touch. – Kari. **

Just as Davis finished reading it out loud, another e-mail came in. "I wonder who that's from," Davis muttered. 

The message was short. 

**Kaiser, **

**     I'm coming for you. – C.**

"Who the hell is 'C'?" Davis exclaimed. "And where does he get off calling you 'Kaiser'? You haven't been that jerk in years!" 

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ken said shakily. "Come on. Let's go find Wormmon and Veemon. Suddenly I don't feel like resting anymore."

**Chapter Four**

While Davis and Ken were puzzling out the mystery of the threatening 'C' (and looked for their Digimon), said Digimon were busy looking for a place to stay the night. Unfortunately, said Digimon were also getting side-tracked.

"Wow! Veemon, look at this flower! Isn't it pretty?"

Veemon looked at the red, purple, and blue petals. "I've never seen a flower like _that before!" he said to Wormmon. "We must be really far from the area of the Digital World we usually go to." _

"I'm going to keep it and give it to Yolei," Wormmon said, clutching it tightly. 

"Wormmon likes Yolei-ei, Wormmon liked Yolei-ei!" Veemon started singing as he danced circles around his friend.

"Be quiet," Wormmon said. "She's my friend. And Ken really likes her, so I'm always trying to be nice to her."

"Wormmon likes Yolei-ei, Wormmon likes Yolei-ei, Wormmon likes Yolei-ei…" 

Wormmon tuned the overly rambunctious Lizard Digimon out and set to work collecting more of the strange and pretty flowers. Maybe he'd give some to Kari, Gatomon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, and Palmon, too. _I better find lots of flowers then, he thought. Looking down the path, he spotted another cluster, and immediately scurried over to them. _

A shadow fell over him, and he stopped and looked up.

What he saw made his skin crawl. 

The woods that they were in were heavily forested, and for the most part, you couldn't see the sky. But the flowers were only growing in places that the sun could reach them, so Wormmon had a perfect view of the night sky. 

He also had a perfect view of what was causing the shadow. 

_It can't be, he thought wildly. He spun around and saw Veemon still dancing around, singing his little song. "Veemon!" he called. _

A voice echoed him. It sounded an awful lot like Davis. "_Veemon!" _

And then another voice. "_Wormmon! Where are you?"_

Up in the sky, Chimeramon turned to the sound of the former Kaiser's voice. 

"KEN!" Wormmon shouted as Chimeramon headed in his partner's direction. 

**Chapter Five**

"_KEN!" _

Ken snapped his head over in the direction of Wormmon's voice. "Wormmon?" 

A shadow fell over them, blocking out the moonlight. 

Ken barely had time to react before Davis threw himself at him, knocking both of them to the ground and barely missing having Chimeramon take their heads off with his hands. The huge abomination flapped to gain altitude, and turned to come at them again. 

"I don't believe it," whispered Ken, eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, well, seeing is believing, buddy," Davis said, grabbing his arm. "Right now, I'd much rather _not be seeing it. __Run!" _

The two of them spun around and took off in the direction they'd heard Wormmon shouting from. 

Behind them, a raspy voice echoed. "You won't escape this time, Kaiser. You made me, and now you have to deal with me!" 

_Oh, Kami-sama, pleaded Ken, __please make this all be a dream. I'm not the Kaiser anymore! Why must you keep torturing me like this? _

"Davis!" Veemon and Wormmon pushed their way through the brush and stopped dead in their tracks. 

"Don't just stand there!" Davis shouted, holding out his D3. "Digivolve!" 

Both D3s went off at the same time. 

"**Veemon digivolve to…X-VEEMON!"**

"**Wormmon digivolve to…STINGMON!" **

"You'll have to do better than that to stop me," snarled Chimeramon. "**SCISSOR CLAW!" **

Stingmon and X-Veemon threw themselves to the ground, rolled, and got right back up again. "Where'd that come from?" X-Veemon wondered. "He didn't have that attack before!"

"He's stronger!" Stingmon exclaimed as Chimeramon rushed at him. He barely moved out of the way. "**SPIKING STRIKE!"**

"**V-LASER!" Both Champion attacks hit Chimeramon, and barely phased the atrocious beast. Chimeramon just laughed them off, as if they tickled him.**

"You won't get in my way," he growled. "My masters promised the Kaiser to me in exchange for the Jewel of Death! Now I intend to collect my payment!" 

"Ken, we need to do something, and fast," Davis whispered from where the two of them had taken cover behind a large tree. Stingmon and X-Veemon were doing their best to keep Chimeramon away from their partners, but it wasn't working very well. "Think we can still DNA Digivolve?" 

Ken looked doubtful. "I don't know, Davis. We haven't done that since MaloMyotismon. Our Digimon might not have the ability anymore." 

"We have to try," Davis replied. 

Davis was right, obviously. Ken drew in a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay. Stingmon!" 

"X-Veemon!" 

Both of them held out their D3s. "DNA DIGIVOLVE!"

Bursts of power exploded from the D3s and enveloped the two Champions. 

"**X-VEEMON!…"**

"**STINGMON!…"**

"**… DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" **

The lights died down, and the Champions were still Champions. 

"Uh, oh," muttered Ken. Stingmon and X-Veemon were exhausted from their attempt at DNA Digivolving after such a long time of _not using the ability. And that left Chimeramon to do whatever he pleased. _

He lashed out with one arm, and knocked both Champions down into the ground. Then he turned to look at Ken and Davis. 

_NOT TODAY, PAL!_

Davis barely had time to register before a fierce wind slammed into him, and brilliant white light exploded from his body. 

**Chapter Six**

Ken, Stingmon, and X-Veemon stared at Davis. 

Davis…at least, he looked like Davis…stared at Chimeramon. 

"What is this?" demanded the monstrosity. 

"Call it an extermination," Davis said, not sounding at all like Davis. The tell-tale smirk was there, but there was an underlying current of danger to the voice. The voice was familiar. 

"Da…kota?" Ken asked hesitantly.

Davis/Dakota nodded. "Chimeramon, I'm going to give you two options," he said. "One: go back to the hellhole you crawled out of and face the wrath of your masters. Or two: stand still and let me destroy you without any pain, and maybe you'll have a chance to be reconfigured sometime. Because as much as it pains me to admit it, you _are a Digimon." _

Chimeramon snarled at him. "How could you possibly have to power to defeat me?" 

"A little something I call the Powers of Destiny," replied Dakota. "Ever heard of them?"

Suddenly Chimeramon didn't seem to certain of his victory. "But…my masters…they said…"

Dakota laughed. There was no humor in it. The sound sent chills down Ken's spine. "Have you figured it out yet? I wasn't entirely sure myself until just a few minutes ago. But yes, this boy, Davis Motimiya, Daisuke of the Legends, is the Digi-Destined of Destiny. Just as Ken Ichijouji, Ken of the Legends, is the Digi-Destined of Kindness. The Virtue and the Rogue. Neither of them the Chosen, yet important all the same."

"Ken, what's he talking about?" X-Veemon whispered to the stunned Digi-Destined. 

"I have no idea," Ken whispered back. 

"Make your choice, Chimeramon," Dakota said dangerously. "Do you really want to be around when your masters discover that you have failed? These two have some very important business to take care of, and I can't be dealing with you at the same time."

Chimeramon looked at Ken. "Well," he said after a few moments, "it seems you've won this round, _Kaiser. But don't think you can escape your destiny. The darkness is in you…it's part of you…it's tied to you. I was only the tip of the iceberg."_

"**Timeless Destiny."**

The brilliant light enveloped Chimeramon, and the evil entity was gone. 

Dakota turned to Ken, still in Davis' body. "Follow me," he said. "I'll lead you to where you need to be."

"What about Davis?" demanded X-Veemon. 

"He will return once we've reached the Great Hall," replied Dakota. 

Stingmon looked at Ken. "Do we trust him, Ken?"

Ken stared at the Original Digi-Destined. Dakota seemed to be different, mentally speaking, from the spirit that had helped them earlier. It could've been from being in Davis' body, but it made Ken uneasy. Or perhaps it was Chimeramon's final words that were making him uneasy. He wasn't sure. 

"We'll trust him," Ken replied, "for now. But you two should stay Champion, at least until we get Davis back."

"A wise choice," Dakota replied. "Come. I'll lead the way." 

**Chapter Seven**

One glared at Three, as did Two. "It would seem that Chimeramon has failed us," growled One.

Three looked unconcerned. "I don't see that," Three replied. "Do you see that, Two?"

Two growled. "How can you _not see that he failed?!" _

"Well, for starters, he returned with the Crystal of Death. That leaves us with Dreams," Three said. "For another, he was unknowing provided us with a few answers to some questions we've had. For starters, what became of the Original Digi-Destined of Destiny, Dakota Motimiya. And who his replacement is: Davis Motimiya."

"We would have figured that out soon enough," muttered One.

"Would we?" Three asked. "The pieces were there, but we were failing to put them together. The last names being identical, for example – but then, we were cautious about something like that because of the discrepancies between Leiko Yagami and Hikari Kamiya. The name Davis is close to Daisuke, but not identical, and not a shortened form of the True Name. Chimeramon has given us a lot of information that would've taken us many years to decipher, and you two know it."

Two and One looked at each other, and pouted. They knew Three was right, but neither wanted to admit it. 

"So now what?" One muttered. 

Three looked at Two. "Well? Can you figure it out?"

Two frowned at the mocking tone of voice. "Dakota is surely leading Daisuke and Ken to the Great Hall as we speak. Once they're there, nothing will prevent them from waking Shinimon and Tigramon. But without the Destiny Weapons, they can't summon the Ultimate Powers of Kindness and Destiny, even if Dakota _has been able to use small remnants of the Destiny power. And that's only because it's tied to him through death. We'll have to concentrate on the Crystal of Dreams now."_

"I disagree," snapped One. "We should take out the Digi-Destined, while they are vulnerable. The power is weakened between Courage and Love, and Sincerity and Friendship. Knowledge is out of commission, severing the bond between itself and Reliability. Kindness and Destiny haven't even been awakened."

"And Light and Hope are still together," pointed out Three. "Of the eight Chosen Virtues, they're the most dangerous. Two is right. We must go after the Crystal of Dreams now, especially while Michael is occupied with Koushiro."

Two and One looked at Three blankly. Three sighed. 

"The Child of Dreams has already started to awaken," Three replied. "The minute the Child of Knowledge is returned to full strength, Michael will begin to feel the call of his own Crystal. We have to get it before then."

"How?" One demanded. "The world of Dreams has been impossible to reach since the MaloMyotismon incident. That's why we've saved it for last." 

Two looked thoughtful. "I have an idea."

"Care to share it?"

"Not really. Let's just say it involves someone else closely tied to the World of Dreams – and the World of Life, as well." 

**Chapter Eight**

"Tai, wake up. It's time to go."

Tai wearily opened his eyes and looked  up at Gennai. "Gennai? When did you get back?" he asked hoarsely. "What's going on?"

Gennai had already moved onto Matt, and was shaking the other boy awake. Matt looked at Gennai crossly, but stood up. Tai felt a twinge of sympathy for him – since finding out that his father might be dead or badly injured, the Child of Friendship hadn't spoken a single word to anyone. That sympathy, however, was quickly and irrationally replaced with jealously when Matt leaned down and nudged Sora awake. Mimi was already waking up on her own, curled up next to Laciomon. 

"We have to go, now," Gennai said to the Digi-Destined and Desti-Digimon. "Davis and Ken have reached the Great Hall, where the powers of Destiny and Kindness are sealed away. I need to be there when they're awakened."

"Davis?" Tai asked in confusion. 

"Does this mean that Davis is the missing Digi-Destined of Destiny that guy Dakota was talking about before?" Mimi wondered. 

"How do you know this, Gennai?" Sora wanted to know.

Nothing, said Matt. He just stared at Gennai. Matt had a very intimidating stare. 

"Daisuke of the Legends," murmured Dracomon, looking at his fellow Desti-Digimon and nodding. "Of course." 

"What Legends?" Tai asked, confused. "I don't remember anything about any _legends. Except the Legend of the Digi-Destined that Leomon told us about  years ago."_

Gennai nodded sagely. "These Legends are from the same root. Supposedly, there would come a team of Digi-Destined that would purge this world and others of evil and darkness. We didn't think much of it in the past, since none of us had matching names to the prophecy. And I didn't look into it when you first eight came a few years ago. I didn't even remember the names, just the number. And eight wasn't it. Then, when Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and the other new Digi-Destined showed up, I went back and looked at the Legends.

"They spoke of ten Digi-Destined who would stand out from the rest: Taichi of the Fire, Sora of the Water, Yamato of the Poison, Mimi of the Blizzard, Koushiro of the Illusions, Jyou of the Wind, Takeru of the Magic, Hikari of the Light, Ken of the Cosmos, and Daisuke of the Ages. These ten Digi-Destined would join with the Children of the Worlds and destroy the evil that plagued the Five Kingdoms of Life, Death, Sorcery, Weapons, and Dreams." Gennai frowned. "I think there's more, about the Children of the Worlds, but I don't remember much about it. And right now, we don't have time to deal with it."

"Imagimon would know," Laciomon said. 

"Imagimon isn't here," Cobramon pointed out. 

"If we're going to go, let's go," Dragumon said. "I'm getting restless being out of water." 

"How long will it take us to reach the Great Hall?" Tai asked Gennai as they climbed up onto Dracomon's back.

"An hour, tops," replied Gennai. "Let's hurry." 

**Chapter Nine**

It felt like they'd been walking forever.

But now, standing in front of the entrance to the most amazing structure Ken had ever laid eyes on, he knew that the walking had been worth it. 

The doors were huge, built for even the tallest Digimon to enter through. Etched into each stone door was a symbol. Ken recognized one, etched in the dark obsidian door, as the Crest of Kindness. The other, etched into the pearl-white door, had to have been the Crest of Destiny. 

Dakota stepped forward, pushed the doors open, and walked inside. The minute he set foot in it, Davis' body glowed. His eyes fluttered shut, and he stumbled back into X-Veemon. "Easy, Davis," X-Veemon said. "Easy." 

Davis blinked and looked at Ken. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You don't remember?" Ken asked. 

"Remember what?"

"Welcome to the Great Hall," Dakota's voice said from in front of them. A glowing figure appeared, and there he was, completely himself, at least in spirit. "This is where the two of you are about to meet your destiny." 

"Huh?" Davis looked confused. 

Dakota led them over to two large statues, about the size of Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. He lightly touched two symbols, the Crests, and Davis and Ken watched as they glowed magenta and white. Small beams shot out of the carved Crests, and the true Crests, in gleaming Tags, appeared in front of them. "Take them," Dakota said. "Ken of Kindness, Daisuke of Destiny. Take them." 

Ken and Davis looked at each other, then reached out to take the Crests. 

Stingmon and X-Veemon felt the power surge first. "What the…!" 

_KA-BOOM!_

The explosion shook the Great Hall just as Davis and Ken's fists closed over their Crests. "What was that?!" Davis demanded.

Dakota groaned. "It's the Triumvirite! They're trying to stop this!" 

"X-Veemon!" Davis shouted. 

"Stingmon!" Ken called. 

The two Champions immediately turned towards the entranceway. "We're on it!" Stingmon said. 

The Crests glowed in response. 

Dakota nodded slightly and touched one of the statues. "Not yet," he whispered. "Let's see what they can do with the powers of Kindness and Destiny." 

X-Veemon and Stingmon began to glow in tandem with the Crests. "What's happening?" X-Veemon cried. 

Davis and Ken had seen enough with the older Digi-Destined to know what the Crests were for. "_Digivolve!"_

**Chapter Ten**

The Triumvirite had been completely confident that they could stop the coming of Destiny and Kindness. They had been so confident that they had decided to give Syremon one more chance, and sent her and a hundred Shadowmon to the Great Hall. 

Syremon fired another Deathforce at the Hall, then turned to the Shadowmon. "Storm the compound!" she commanded. "Let nothing escape alive!" 

The Shadowmon clamored at the door, reaching up to open it. One of them got hold of the large doorhandles, and tugged. The door began to give way. 

**"MEGALASER!" **

A huge beam of energy shot out of the Great Hall, blowing the doors wide open and slamming into the closest Shadowmon, completely decimating them. The remaining eight-something stumbled back and hissed. 

"What are you waiting for?" Syremon shouted. "Whatever that thing is, _get it!" _

The flood of Shadowmon moved forward just as something shot out the gaping entranceway too fast for any of them to get a glimpse at what it looked like. 

"**SNIPER STING!" **

Impossibly long stingers shot out from the unknown assailant, slicing through the Shadowmon as they landed and tearing them apart. Now there were only about sixty left, and they began to fall back to Syremon. 

The second Digimon slowed and hovered in the air. The first stepped calmly out of the Great Hall.

He was a brilliant blue, almost violet, with lighter blue stripes running over his body. His upper chest, legs, arms, tail, and face were covered in silver plating, and two laser cannons were mounted on his shoulders. Curved horns protruded from his head, also light blue, and he stood almost as tall as the entranceway itself. A pair of metal wings sprouted from his back, although they didn't look like they would support his weight. A closer inspection showed that they provided a place for two more laser cannons. 

His name was Metal-Veemon.

He was the same dark green that he had been, but twice as large. Two sets of wings protruded from his back, and rows of spikes lined his arms and legs. Wild red hair ran down his back like a horse's mane, and a large spike protruded outward from his face. He had no mechanical artillery, but his wings beat faster than any known insects' did, showing that his speed was what he relied on. The face spike was where his poison-filled sniper spikes emerged from, and a large pair of all-around eyes, like a dragonfly's, completely the eerie sight. He would win no beauty contests, but his power was something to behold.

His name was Snipermon.

Syremon suddenly got the feeling that this time, the Triumvirite had bitten off more than they could chew. 

But she couldn't hesitate now. This was her chance to get back into her masters' good graces. "**DEATHFORCE!" **

**Chapter Eleven**

A brilliant explosion lit up the night sky. 

"What was _that?" Mimi exclaimed. _

"Syremon!" Tai and Sora said at the same time. 

"Damn it," growled Gennai. "Hurry up, Dracomon!" 

Dracomon let out a fierce roar and flapped his wings twice as fast, heading straight for the Great Hall, which they could now see in the distance. 

As they got closer, they could also make out Snipermon and Metal-Veemon, playing tag with Syremon's attacks and the Shadowmon's fighting skills, which basically consisted of trying to latch onto them and smothering them. 

Unfortunately, they were doing a good job. And reinforcements were coming from somewhere that nobody could locate. 

"Off!" commanded Cobramon. Matt slid off easily and stayed in the shadow of some trees. "Back off, bakas! **Poison Fang!" **

He opened his mouth and twin fangs shot out of it, immediately replaced by another set. He fired off a few rounds, slamming them into Shadowmon who were trying to latch onto the already growing amount around the two Ultimates. 

Tai and Gennai leaped off of Dracomon as the Dragon Type came around the Great Hall. Dracomon lashed out with a roaring "**Flame Whip!" and cut the line of Shadowmon anchoring Snipermon to the ground. The Insect Digimon fluttered his wings and gained altitude gratefully. **

"Tai!" Tai turned to see Davis and Ken standing in the doorway, Crests hanging around their necks and Digivices going berserk in their hands. 

"Thank goodness the two of you are all right," Tai said. "Who are those two?" 

Ken was watching Snipermon. "Unbelievably, they're Veemon and Wormmon. Their Ultimate forms." 

Tai's jaw dropped. "Are you _serious?" _

"It's because of the Crests," Gennai deduced. "It's the first time Ken and Davis have ever used Crests in combat. They reacted to the Digimon."

"And X-Veemon and Stingmon couldn't DNA Digivolve, either," Davis said. 

"Not surprising," Gennai said. "When I gave Gatomon back her tail ring, your Digimon lost that ability." 

"And you tell us this _now?" Ken glowered. _

"**Tidal Wave!" **

"Why you little…**Deathforce!" **

"Somebody get these things off of me! **Javelin Ice!" **

They all turned to look at the battle. The Desti-Digimon were having no problem taking out the Shadowmon, and Dragumon was holding her own against Syremon. The problem was that there were _so many! And none of the Digimon had any attacks that would obliterate a huge amount of them at once. _

"Gennai."

Gennai glanced over his shoulder and saw Dakota standing inside the doorway. Beyond Dakota, he saw the statues. 

He smiled.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Fuck this!" shouted Cobramon as he dove beneath a wave of Shadowmon, then fired a couple Poison Fangs to get rid of the ones that had landed on him. 

"Cobra!" admonished Laciomon, shocked. "Language!" 

Cobramon hissed at her. Laciomon hissed back.

"Knock it off, you two!" Mimi shouted from where she, Sora, and Matt were standing, trying to stay out of the way of the battle. On the other side of the battlefield, Tai, Ken, and Davis were basically having the same sort of conversations with Metal-Veemon, Snipermon, and Dracomon. Dragumon was on her own, lashing out at Syremon with fury. 

"This is getting us nowhere," growled Metal-Veemon. "**Megalaser!" **

A hoard of Shadowmon were destroyed, and a hoard double the size came to the rescue. 

"This isn't good," Tai murmured worriedly. "Dracomon! Can you digivolve?"

"Gee, thought you'd never ask," grumbled the large Dragon. "But, uh…no."

"Why not?!" 

"Check the Digivice." 

Tai pulled out his digivice, and noticed to his complete and total shock that the power levels were almost at zero. A digivolution couldn't occur unless the levels exceeded one hundred percent. The levels grew as the battle progressed. "These readings can't possibly be correct!" 

"Well, all I know is, none of my attacks are having the right kind of effect," replied Dracomon. "And Dragumon's having just as much trouble. She should be wiping the floor with Syremon right about now!" 

"**DEATHFORCE!" **

"**Water Shi—ahhhhhh!" Dragumon's pained roar echoed in everyone's ears as the Deathforce hit her before she could call her shield. She stumbled backwards, in obvious pain. The symbol of Love on her wing glowed, but she remained sprawled out on the grass, still and unmoving save for the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. **

"Dragu!" roared Dracomon. 

"No!" Tai and Sora shouted simultaneously and too late as Dracomon launched himself at Syremon. 

"**DEATHFORCE!" **

Dracomon caught it in time, and dodged the attack.

Leaving it a wide, open path for the Great Hall and its occupants. 

The Desti-Digimon of Courage looked at Tai in horror as he realized what he had just done. 

Syremon smirked happily. 

And then…

"**TIME STORM!" **

"**COSMO CLAW!" **

**Chapter Thirteen **

The two new attacks tore out of the Great Hall, sailed over the Digi-Destineds' heads, ripped through the Deathforce, obliterated the Shadowmon, passed harmlessly through the Desti-Digimon, melted together into one furious funnel of an attack, and slammed full-force into Syremon. The roar of the attacks drowned out her agonized scream. 

When they died down, she stared at them sightlessly for a moment. Then she began to fall forward, and was deleted before she hit the ground. 

Stunned, everyone looked at the Great Hall. 

Standing inside of it, where the two statues had been, were two proud-and-pleased-looking Digimon. Gennai and Dakota were standing in front of the pedestals they were on. 

"Who…are…you?" Davis asked, stunned. 

Gennai stepped forward, out of the Great Hall, and the two Digimon came with him. Dakota stopped just inside of the doors, not wanting to take on the appearance of wind again. "Digi-Destined," Gennai said, "I'd like you to meet the last two Desti-Digimon: Shinimon and Tigramon."

Shinimon looked very much like Pegasusmon, but with a darker appearance. Two huge black wings protruded from his back, and a long, spiraled horn from his forehead. Gleaming brightly from it was the symbol of the Crest of Destiny. 

Tigramon was the Feline Digimon, and resembled a white tiger. The only differences, really, was that he was twice the size of the average tiger, had two tails instead of one, and each of his paws looked like he could play tennis with it instead of the racket, they were so huge. Oh, and four razor-sharp claws protruded from each. The Symbol of Kindness was glowing on his chest. 

Both Desti-Digimon were looking around curiously, neither of them seeming to be fazed by the fact that they had probably just saved the lives of everyone in the immediate vicinity. 

It was Shinimon who first spoke, and when he did, it was to Davis directly. "So you're Daisuke of the Legends," he said in a soft, dangerous tone. "Pleasure to meet you." 

Tai frowned. "You…look familiar. I'd almost think I'd seen you before, only…white."

Tigramon snickered. Shinimon shot him a fierce look, while Gennai chuckled softly. "Avimon, Desti-Digimon of Light. She and Shinimon were hatched from the same Digiegg. They're twins, rare as it may be." 

Dracomon was standing near Dragumon, nudging his mate gently. "Is she okay?" Sora asked. 

"I don't know," Dracomon said worriedly. "She won't wake up." 

Shinimon looked concerned, and trotted over to Dragumon. He gently touched his horn to where her heart would be, and immediately recoiled, as if he'd been stung. "My God." 

"What?" Dracomon asked, afraid. 

The Equine Digimon looked at him, then at the others. "A part of her has died." 

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sora stared at him, shocked. "D-died?" 

Shinimon nodded grimly and locked eyes with Tigramon. "Does she have more than one soul in her?" 

Tigramon closed his eyes and laid back his ears. "Yes," he said after a moment. "The soul of a Biyomon resides in her body as well. But that soul is dormant now. Biyomon did not have to strength to survive the attack."

Sora stared to shake. Then, suddenly, she let out a loud sob and began to fall to the ground. Matt moved quickly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him before the hit the ground. 

Tai looked at Shinimon angrily. "How the hell do you know this?!" he asked fiercely. 

Gennai sighed. "Shinimon is a Digimon of Death and Darkness as well as the Desti-Digimon of Destiny. He's always been able to track death. And Tigramon can sense the changing souls within Digimon. It came in handy when facing Muertamon – if you recall, he was a master at possession." 

"It's why Gennai and I were the last two of the Original Digi-Destined to lose to the Triumvirite," Dakota said from inside the Great Hall.

Ken looked at Gennai. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Gennai just looked grimly at Tigramon. 

Davis stared at Shinimon. "If you're the Digimon of Death and Darkness," he said slowly, walking towards him (and earning a jealous look from Metal-Veemon), "then the Digimon of Life and Light must be your counterpart. Right?" 

Shinimon looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes," he said after a moment. "Life and Light have been split apart in your generation, but before, my sister was known as both. But I don't sense Avimon's presence anywhere."

"Hikari and Takeru must not have reached the Crater of Ken yet, then," muttered Dakota. 

"Could Biyomon's spirit be revived?" Dracomon asked. 

Sora looked at Shinimon hopefully. 

"Normally, a Digimon is reconfigured after deletion," Shinimon said, "but because Biyomon was one of two souls sharing the same body, she hasn't really been deleted. It's possible that we could revive her – but I don't know if Avimon could do it. The powers of Life and Light have been split, and it might take both of those Digimon to bring her back instead."

"What do you mean?" all the Desti-Digimon and Digi-Destined, plus Metal-Veemon and Snipermon, asked. "I thought there were only ten crests," added Mimi in confusion. 

Tigramon blinked, and looked at Dakota quizzically. "Dakota? You don't know?"

Dakota frowned. "Uh…know what?"

The two Desti-Digimon looked at each other. "The Five Crystals of the Five Worlds," Tigramon continued. "They, like the Crests, each have and Digi-Destined and Digimon counterpart as well."

"You're kidding," Gennai said in disbelief. "Who are they?"

"I don't have a clue." 

**Chapter Fifteen**

What Shinimon and Tigramon had said about the five crystals was true. Like the Crests, they _did each have a Digi-Destined and a Digimon. But the Crystals had been around longer than the Crests, longer than the Digivice, longer than the Desti-Digimon. In fact, the Crystal of Weapons, the Crystal of the Digital World, had first appeared back when the Digital World had been created. _

That was back when not only Digimon, but humans…yes, _humans…had lived in the Digital World. Those humans were gone now, having migrated to the other Four Worlds as technology and computers grew smarter, stronger, and superior. The requirement for the Child of the Crystal was that their bloodline had to be traced back to the world that they guarded over. The bloodlines thinned as time went on, but there were still enough purebloods that the Crystals would recognize a Chosen and their Watcher. That was what the Digi-Destined and Digimon of the Crystals were called: Chosen and Watchers. _

Of course, the Chosen didn't generally know that they were connected with these Crystals. Only when the Crystals were needed did the Chosen actually meet the Watcher and know about the Crystals. 

And gain the certain power and responsibility that came with each.

There were Five Worlds. 

The World of Life, or the Real World. This was the World that the Digital World had stemmed off of, and in turn had come from the Magick Realm. Its Crystal was the third Crystal the Triumvirite took, and the one that Syremon had managed to make off with. 

The World of Weapons, or the Digital World. The newest of the five worlds. Its Crystal had been the first Crystal that the Triumvirite had taken, and that had been right around the time the Digi-Destined had been called, five or six years earlier. The disappearance of the Crystal was the reason the Digital World had been so screwed up. 

The World of Sorcery, or the Magick Realm. This World created the Real World, which had the biggest population and was the most advanced, and had been created by the Dream Time. This was the second Crystal to disappear. All routes to this World had been completely closed down.

The World of Dreams, or the Dream Time. This World created the Magick Realm, where swords and sorcery ruled, and had been created by the Dark Land. This was the only Crystal that had not been taken yet. This was also the world where MaloMyotismon had attempted to destroy the Digi-Destined before they had dragged him back into the Digital World one year ago. 

The World of Death, or the Dark Land. This was the first World, and it created the Dream Time. This world also created the Digimon, the Humans, and any other creature that could be dreamed up from the imagination. This is the world that Ken and Kari had crossed over into more than once, and the world that had created the virus that had infected Kokomon in the Real World. This was the fourth Crystal the Triumvirite claimed. 

Once a Crystal is taken from its world, it begins to die. The longer is it away from its world, or from its Chosen, the more chaotic those worlds will become. When a Crystal dies completely, there is nothing left of the World. 

The Triumvirite saw the Crystals only as their keys to total control over the Five Realms. They were unaware that the four Crystals they had were slowly dying, slowly draining, and they were taking their Worlds with them. 

**To be continued in:**

**Digi-Destiny 02 #5**

**_Iori, Child of Life_******


End file.
